To The End
by Dreamer8616
Summary: Aragorn knows those who hunt the ring will soon be after him. When he joins the fellowship, his sister Alisa must go with him, those who hunt the ring also hunt her. Can the Fellowship protect her from the evil that wants her? Finished
1. To The End

**To The End cover in my profile....all made up**

*Shows ring with elvish*

Narrator

_One ring to rule them all…._

_One ring to find them…_

*Ring getting father away*

_One ring to bring them all_

_And in the darkness bind them…_

*See hand grab ring….fade to black*

*See orcs running in a large group…with music playing in back round*

(Shows Aragorn and Frodo)

_Are you frightened?_

_Yes_

_Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you._

*Fades to black*

*Legolas and Alisa fighting orcs at helms deep…look at camera with frightened faces.*

Narrator (shows the Fellowship on hilltop)

_Next Christmas, the most brilliant tale ever told…_

(Show Alisa, Merry and Pippin being taken away by Orcs)

_Will come to life_

(Show battle at Helms Deep)

(Show Legolas and Alisa at Helms Deep….Alisa speaks to him)

_Do not give up Legolas, not now, not today, we come too far,_

*Screen flashes Lord of the Rings (To The End)*

(Show Gandalf walking up hill…Legolas behind him)

*screen flashes The Fellowship of the rings…Christmas 2001*

(Show Gimli, Frodo and Merry walking next) 

*screen flashes The Two Towers….Christmas 2002*

(Show Sam, his horse, Alisa, Bormier, and Aragorn walking next)

*screen flashes Return of the King…Christmas 2003*

*fades to black….show names in orange*

Elijah Wood, Ian IncKellen, Live Tyler, Viggo Mortensen, Sean Astin, John Rhys Davies, Orlando Bloom, Allison Kennedy (Alisa)

*fades to black…words in orange*

You will find adventure….

Or adventure will find you


	2. Chapter 1

Alisa daughter of Arathorn, sister to Aragorn, that's what I was known around in Rivendell. I walked slowly to the balcony, I knew Gandalf and Elrond where watching me. I had been sent to Rivendell, a few weeks ago by Elrond, to see the arrival of my brother. I knew my brother had gone out to protect Frodo, who was a hobbit from the Shire. I did not see any of the hobbits or Aragorn, nor did I know why they where all here. Elrond had also asked me to come to Rivendell to visit, and to see Arwen, who was in love with my brother. I had someone who loved me back in Gondor, he loved me, but I could not feel the same. 

I walked to the end of the balcony as I saw riders approaching Rivendell. Dwarfs entered the gates, along with Elves and a man. Something had to be happening, Elrond asked me to join the Council, which I knew nothing about. I looked up towards a higher balcony, which Elrond and Gandalf stood. I left the balcony and walked outside, where people who had arrived where putting their horses in the stables. Many elves walked past me, they where taller than me by a little. One elf walked by that caught my eye. I knew who he was, Legolas, Prince of the Woodland realm. He walked by me, staring at me, then I caught the sight of my brother. 

"Strider," I yelled running over to my older brother. I knew to call him Strider, so many would not find out who he really was. I knew Legolas was watching me and my brother. Aragorn knew Legolas, thought I did not know how.

"Alisa, you made it," he said, as I flew into his arms. 

"I been here for weeks," I said, as I let him go, my red hair falling over my shoulders. "What is happening?"

"You will find out soon enough," he said, and stood up. "Come, there is a feast we must attend." 

"Alisa," yelled a voice, which sounded like an angle. I turned around to see Arwen running towards me.

"Your late for the feast," she said, Arwen was dressed in all white, and her dark hair flew behind her as she walked.

"You're late to," I laughed, then stopped as we both came to the two double doors that would soon lead into the dinning area. Arwen smiled at me, and then looked at the door. I knew what she was thinking; we had been friends for so long, that we knew what each other felt. 

"You and my brother will soon be together," I said smiling at her.

"And soon you will meet the Prince of the Woodland Realm." She laughed.

"Not you to, please stop, I have no interest in ever seeing him," I said.

'Well you must meet him thought, just once," she said, and then she opened the doors, and the room was filled with the voices of the guest. 

"Lets see how far we can get with out anyone noticing us," I said, then we where suddenly stopped by Elrond. 

"This is my daughter Arwen," Elrond said, who pulled her to his side. I looked at the elf that Arwen was being introduced to. He seemed to be memorized by her beauty. I was nowhere near Arwens beauty; friends had told me back in Gondor that my best feature was my hair and maybe they where right.

I left Arwen, and wondered off myself. I felt someone watching me, watching my every move. Then suddenly Aragorn came out in front of me.

"Having fun," he asked, smiling. I always loved his smile, it made me feel better, and forget what was wrong in the world. 

"No," I said, then I saw his eyes wondering around the room, and I knew who he was looking for. "She is with Elrond." I said, and suddenly Aragorn left. 

"Great." I was left alone, by myself again. I started to look towards the table, where many sat talking. I knew where I was supposed to sit, third seat from where Elrond would sit at the head of the table. Arwen would sit next to him, and then Aragorn on the other side; I was going to sit next to my brother. Next to Arwen would be Gandalf, which I had heard many tales about. Frodo, the young hobbit would be across from me. Then I realized who would be sitting next to me. The prince of the Woodland Realm, I pushed away the thoughts for now, dreading when everyone would have to sit down. Everyone said I was a loner, and maybe that was true. I only talked to people that would talk to me first. 

I wondered back to Arwen who was standing by an elf, Arwen looked like she was growing tired of talking to the elf, who would never stop. 

"Arwen I need to talk to you," I said, pulling her away.

"Thank you," she whispered, and then we noticed everyone was taking their seats at the table. Arwen and I rushed over to the table. As I came closer Legolas and my brother stood up. It was gentlemen like for men to stand up when a lady entered or left the table. 

"Alisa, may I introduce you to Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm," my brother said. I stared at my brother, then looked towards Legolas, and smiled at him.

"My pleasure my lady," he said, taking my hand then kissing it lightly. I gave him my fake smile, and then sat down. After I was seated, Legolas and my brother sat down. 

The food was brought out, and everyone started to eat, and talk to the people around them. I looked around at the table, the first time seeing where everyone was seated. Then I looked at the young hobbit who sat across from me.

"Hello, I am Frodo Baggins," the hobbit said, extending out his hand. I took it and shook his hand.

"Alisa sister to Strider," I said.

"Strider, he is a very brave man. Saved me and my friends," Frodo said, pointing to the three hobbits who sat next to him. "I am very loyal to that we are still alive." The other hobbits soon looked at me, and then Frodo. "This is Sam, Merry and Pippin.

"Hello,"

"Can you fight as well as your brother," Pippin asked, then shoved food into his mouth.

"No," I simply said.

"That what can you do," he then asked.

"Pippin," Merry yelled, hitting him on his head.

"Nothing," I said, putting on a fake smile. 

"Why are you here," Pippin asked, I looked at the young hobbit, knowing he would not stop asking questions.

"I came here weeks ago, but after tomorrow I am leaving," I said, when I said that I felt my brother and Legolas look at me, but I ignored them both. 

"Where are you from," he then asked. I looked at him, not sure what to say. They could not know where I was from, it was too soon.

"From the far east…am I right," I heard a voice say. I looked at Legolas, who I realized knew I could not say where I was from to protect my brother's name, before he went in front of the council.

"Yes," I said, Pippin looked at me, and then looked away, satisfied at my answers. 

The feast was getting boring. Elrond talked to Gandalf and my brother about fighting. Frodo talked to his friends, and Legolas talked to the elves next to him. I leaned back in my chair, my mind wondering off.

"Why don't you leave? I can see your bored," Aragorn said to me. I stood up from my chair, and Legolas and my brother also stood up.

"See you sometime Frodo Baggins," I said, and then I turned to Legolas, "Nice meeting you Prince Legolas of Woodland Realm."

"The pleasure is mine," he said, and as I left, Legolas and my brother sat down, and everyone went back to talking as if I was never there. 

I woke up the next morning with someone banging on my door. I opened it up to see a elf-maiden walk in, and she threw an green dress on the bed.

"You must hurry," she said, "Elrond is expecting you." And with that she was gone. I sat on my bed, trying to remember what Elrond wanted so early in the morning. 

"The Council,' I yelled. "I forgot."

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond said. I sat next to my brother, who looked to be thinking. Frodo got up and placed the ring in the middle for all to see. As he sat down, he looked relieved, like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. 

"By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." A man yelled, standing up and looking at each member of the council.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." My brother yelled. I had no idea what they where talking about. 

" And what would a ranger know of this matter?" the man asked. 

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas suddenly yelled, as he stood up.

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn said, trying to calm him down. 

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" 

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." I yelled, standing up, now all eyes where on me.

"And who are you," he asked.

"I am Alisa daughter of Arathorn, sister to Aragorn," I yelled. 

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." He said, and then sat down. I also sat down, after the looks I received from Aragorn and Elrond. 

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas yelled standing up again. 

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" the dwarf yelled, and then everyone got up and started yelling at each other. I sat down watching the arguing. I leaned my head against my hands, trying to figure everything out. 

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." I heard a voice say. I turned to see the small hobbit, Frodo Baggins.

"If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said, I looked at my brother shocked, he kneeled down in front of him. "You have my sword." 

"And my bow," Legolas said.

"And my axe…" I don't really remember what happened next. I was torn up inside, how could he leave me again? For sure I would be staying in Rivendell even longer, now that my brother was going off to Mordor. I jumped out of my chair, and walked to the door. 

"Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said. I looked at my brother, who saw me by the door; he stared at me, pain in his eyes. Then I left, not wanting to hear anymore. 

"Alisa, try to understand," my brother yelled to me. I walked around the court yard, where many elves wondered around. Legolas, and the elves that came with him practiced their archery. 

"No, I want to leave Rivendell, I want to go home." I yelled, soon all eyes where on me and my brother fighting.

"You wil soon," he said. Then Elrond approached us, he stood behind me.

"When, years probably, you will be gone for a long time. It will seem like forever for me."

"Your coming with me," he said.

"What, no," I yelled.

"Others hunt the ring Alisa, they hint me for protecting Frodo. They will come here looking for you. They will kill you to get to me,"

"You think I do not know that," I yelled. "I would be in more danger going with you, there are more worse things in the wild."

"You will be with me, and others that will watch over you." He said.

"It is a bad idea..." I said, then tunred to face Elrond. "Tell him Elrond...tell him."

"Your fate is not here Alisa. I am afraid, even thought I do not agree, your brother is right." He said.

"No, I am not going..."

**Note: should I continue...comments please....no flamers.....it is a Mary-sue so people who have problems with that...go away and don't flame me.**

"Are you frightened?" 

"Yes"

" Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."


	3. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I am going," I said, as I sat on the floor in the room, with a little bag infront of me. We would be leaving in a day, the journay that would take months, maybe even years. My brother made it clear enough that I was not going to get out of it. 

"May I come in Alisa," Arwen asked. I looked at her, then went back to the bag. "Here." She handed me a pair of trousers, and a shirt.

"Thank you," I said as I stuffed them in my bag. 

"I only got you one of each, since you already have trousers, a shirt, and a cloak, I believe one of the hobbits gave it to you" she said.

"Alisa, what is wrong," Arwen asked sitting across from her.

"Everything…" I whispered.

"You will come back to Rivendell safe, I know it. Aragorn will watch over you, so will the rest." She said, I looked into her eyes, and for a moment I believed her. "I must go talk to your brother, meet in the dinning hall." And with that she was gone. I stood up and walked over to the large mirror that took over the wall. I looked at my reflection; I wore a light green dress. My red hair was pulled in braids. There was going to be a dinner tonight, before we left. The sword Elrond had given me was fastened on a belt, and lay at my feet. I looked down trying to take everything in, trying to get ready for what was held in the future. Then I looked at the mirror again and saw Legolas standing by the door. I turned away from the mirror and looked at him.

"They sent me up here to get you Lady Alisa," he said, not moving from the door. "May I escort you to dinner?"

"Please Prince Legolas do not call me Lady Alisa…just Alisa." I said.

"Then just call me Legolas. Come, everyone is waiting." He said, he held out his arm. I hesitated at first; I knew my brother had sent Legolas up here. He wanted me to find love, but all I really wanted was to go home. I took his arm and we walked past many hallways and came to the dinning area, without saying a word. We finally made it and I let go of his arm. I lost Legolas in the crowd but that did not bother me to much. I walked over to the table.

"Mind if I sit here," I asked the young hobbit.

"Sure," he said as I sat down. "Sorry about yesterday, I kept asking questions." Pippin said.

"It is alright," I said. Then I heard music in the background, I saw my brother who was talking to Arwen and Legolas, walk over to me.

"Come, dance," my brother said.

"No, I know your plan," I said.

"What plan? Come on," he said grabbing my arm. I knew few steps in the dance, the partners in the dance stood apart, not as close compared to when a slow song played.

"Prince Legolas and Arwen are dancing." I said.

"So," he said, as he did the steps to the dance.

"So, soon she will come over here, you will gladly stop dancing with me and hand me over to Prince Legolas." I said. 

"No," was all he said, I looked up at him, he was taller than me. The hobbits came up to my shoulders when they stood next to me, and I came up to the shoulders of the elves. I was one of the shortest humans around. I looked into my brothers eyes and I could see that I was right.

"Stop pushing it Aragorn,"

"You need some fun in your life. You walk around like your dead, you been acting like this since…" he said, but stopped.

"Since mom died," I yelled. Then the song ended, and Arwen and Legolas came over.

"May I have this dance," Arwen asked my brother, a slow song started to play and I saw my brothers eyes light up.

"Yes you may, sorry Alisa." He said laughing, and the two went off dancing. I tired to make a quick getaway; I spotted the four hobbits and decided to join them. But a hand touched my arm lightly; I turned around to face Legolas.

"Care to dance," he asked, holding out his hand. I looked into his eyes, and suddenly knew I shouldn't. He had blue eyes, blue eyes that could make you agree to anything.

"Sure," I said, putting on a fake smile. I danced a little closer to him and we moved to the beat of the music. I did not look at him, I just stared past him, at the people who where dancing, smiling and laughing. I use to be happy, but everything changed a few years ago. Aragorn had started to be distant of me, and I knew he held a secret he was keeping. My mother had also died, and ever since I could not forgive myself for her death. I had also been broken, I had fallen in love, but that love had turn to hate, and the past haunted me. I told myself never to get close to anyone.

"Alisa, what is wrong," I heard Legolas asked, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Nothing," I said, and the song finally ended, we both walked over to the table. I sat next to Pippin, who had not left the table since I left. Arwen sat on the other side of me, Aragorn across from her, and Legolas next to him, across from me. 

"Tomorrow the nine of the Fellowship shall leave. Alisa sister to Aragorn will be joining them. We feast in honor of their safe return home." Elrond said, as he held up his glass. Everyone held up theirs and waited for him.

"Safe return home," he said.

"Safe return home," I said with everyone else, then brought the glass to my lips and drank the liquid in it. 

Soon night fell over Rivendell, and a feeling could be felt in the air. The feelings of danger. I leaned over the balcony, Aragorn and Arwen could be seen in the distance. They where in love, and they will always be. The light was on in the room I was staying in, and suddenly an elf-maiden came in.

"Lady Alisa, please get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." She said, and then quietly left. I picked up my sword that was still on the ground and put it on the chair near the door. I took one more look at the night sky over Rivendell, for I knew that would be the last time I would see it. 

**NOTE: SHOULD I CONTINUE....PLEASE TELL ME**

**"I will take the ring to Mordor...thought I do not know the way..."**


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning arrived, the morning I was dreading. I quickly got a shower and ate breakfast before anyone else was up. I put on black trousers, and my white shirt. I put the belt Elrond had given me, and the sword around my waist. Then Pippin came in, holding a green cloak.

"Morning," he greeted. 

"Same to you," I said as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had pulled my hair back into a pony tail, Pippin handed me his extra cloak, and I put it on.

"Just the right size," he said, looking at it.

"Yes, indeed," I said, then suddenly Elrond entered the room and Pippin quickly left.

"Alisa, it is either this or Pippin's idea in sending you to The Shire," Elrond said as he put a hand on my shoulder, as I looked at the mirror.

"I just hope I survive," I whispered.

"Listen to me Alisa, stay near Aragorn, Boromir or Legolas." He said. "Do not leave their side; there are far more worse things out there. Do you understand what I am telling Alisa?" 

"Yes," I said.

"Good, everyone is out in the court yard. They are all most ready to leave," and with that he was gone. I looked at my reflection one last time, and then made my way out to the court yards. Everyone stared at me as I made my way.

"Everyone ready," Gandalf asked. Everyone nodded their heads, then everyone started walking, their start their journey. But I stayed back, taking in Rivendell as much as I could. 

"Alisa," Aragorn yelled to me. I ran up to the back of the group and we started out. 

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us, and from there our road turns east to Mordor" I heard Gandalf explain our route. The green hills where nothing like I had seen before. The walking was rough; I walked next to the hobbits that seemed like I could talk to them for hours. 

"Alisa, what happened in your past," the young hobbit Merry asked. I looked at him, wondering how he could know. "I know you hide a past that is horrible." I looked at Legolas, who seemed to be listening but could hide it very well.

"Nothing as bad as you think, my dear friend," I said, Merry looked at me with disbelief. 

"We shall stop here on these rocks." Gandalf announced. I walked over to a little rock and sat down, Frodo and Sam sat next to me on both sides, staring at me at first. Then Frodo finally spoke.

"Alisa, can I ask you a few questions," Frodo asked.

"Sure, anything,"

"Have you ever fell in love," he asked, I saw my brother out of the corner of my eye smile. Legolas who stood on a rock, looking out into the distance turned to look at me.

"Once, at home," was all I said.

"What happened" Sam asked.

"Lots of things," I said, looking out into the distance. "I thought I was in love but I really wasn't. Aragorn had set me up with someone, always trying to help. He was a ranger, two years older than me. He was everything I wanted, and a little more that I did not." 

"Was that your only love," Frodo asked.

"Yes, after what happened…." Then I stopped, I did not know these people, and I was telling them my past. 

"I am sorry," Frodo said, "I am sorry for asking too many questions. I just wanted to get to know you." I looked at him, into his pleading eyes, pleading with me to forgive him. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"All is forgiven." I said, Sam began to prepare our food, while Merry, Pippin and Boromir had a sword fight lesson. Aragorn would sit and smoke, throw in his own words of fighting. 

I stayed where I was on the little rock. Suddenly someone walked up next to me.

"Mind if I sit with you Lady Alisa," I heard Legolas says.

"Sure and just Alisa." I said.

"Why do you not like lady," he asked. My brother turned around and looked at us both.

"She does not act like a lady," he said.

"Yes I do, even if I don't act the way you think I should," I yelled.

"She fights with a sword, gets dirty, she only shows her manners at feasts," he laughed.

'Don't listen to him, he knows nothing," I said to Legolas. 

"I am always trying to help, Lady Alisa," my brother said mocking me.

"You're always trying to help." I yelled at him, he turned around, putting his full attention back to Merry and Pippin. I let out a sigh, as my mind began to wonder back to my home.

"What troubles you Alisa," Legolas asked. 

"Can not wait to go home," I said.

"We just got here, now you want to go home," Gandalf asked.

"Yes, I do not belong out here. I should have taken Pippins advice and gone to the Shire." I said.

"Yes good thinking Alisa. Black Riders surround that area. You would be caught and killed.' Aragorn yelled to me. I looked at him, anger in my eyes.

"Can you just shut up for a few minutes?"

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I would say we're taking the long way round! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!" I heard Gimli say. Then all of a sudden Pippin let out a cry and before I knew it the two small hobbits where attacking Boromir. Quickly Legolas jumped up and ran to a rock, looking out to what seemed to be clouds.

" It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir yelled.

"Crebain from Dunland" Legolas said.

"Hide," I heard my brother say. Everyone started gathering their things and hiding. Legolas grabbed my hand and pulled me under a tree as Crebain appeared. 

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf informed everyone. I looked up at the snowy mountain, I did not do well in the cold. 

I walked close to Legolas, he had his arm around me trying to keep me warm. I didn't care who it was next to me, as long as I was getting warm.

"What is wrong with Alisa," I heard Merry ask, concern in his voice.

"She does not do well with cold, do not worry she will be fine," my brother said. Then suddenly Frodo fell and rolled down the mountain. We both stopped to look as my brother picked him up, Frodo searched for his ring, but Boromir picked it up first. Legolas and I where to far away to her the conversation. But I saw the fear in Frodo's eyes, and the anger in my brothers. Boromir finally gave over the ring and Aragorn took his grip off of his sword. 

"Come, we must continue," Gandalf said. 

The walk on the mountain was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Legolas seemed to differ; he walked on the snow, as graceful as can be. Then suddenly lightning striked the top of the mountain, snow pilled on all of us. 

I gasped for air but snow went into my mouth instead. I couldn't breathe, the cold was taking over me, and I soon felt like I was leaving this world. Everything began to fade, and I could do nothing to stop it. Suddenly a pair of strong hands pulled me out of the snow, and the last thing I saw was Legolas and my brothers' face before everything went white.

_"Alisa I will always protect you," Aragorn said, but Alisa just looked at him._

_ "You did not help me that one night," she yelled, her voice cracking._

_ "And for that, I will never forgive myself…."_

My eyes flashed open and I tried to figure out where I was. It was not cold out, but very warm. I could not figure out why I remembered that sudden memory. 

"Alisa," I heard a very familiar voice say. "Alisa, talk to me." My vision cleared, and I saw my brothers caring eyes looking into mine.

"Where…what"

"You where stuck in the snow. Legolas found you and pulled you out. We thought it was to late…" my brother said, one single tear fell from his eyes. The tear landed on my cheek, and I touched it. At that very moment it felt like my strength came back to me.

"I am fine," I said as I sat up. 

"We are all glad you're ok," my brother said. I felt like all the life had been sucked out of me, I could not feel anything, I could not feel hope, love, or even the will to live.

"Why does she look like that, master Frodo," I heard Pippin ask.

"Yes Alisa, what is wrong," my brother asked, everyones attention was suddenly drawn to me. "You have that look in your eyes."

"What look," I asked.

"The look that you have given up. Do not give up Alisa."

"I given up years ago Aragorn," I yelled, I did not care at that moment who heard me. "I gave up when mom died, I gave up when you where not there."

"Alisa, that was not my fault," he said, "and you know it."

"I do not have faith anymore. I can not feel to hope, or love, I do no feel the need to live anymore…"

**NOTE: LIKE IT ....OR NOT**

**"The Ring must be destroyed"**


	5. Chapter 4

No one knew what to say at that very moment. I didn't mean to yell that out, but my brother made me so mad sometimes. I knew I should've kept my mouth shut but I kept going.

"I should be home, not here; this is not where I belong." 

"Alisa, you would die in Gondor," my brother yelled, darkness was soon taking over outside. "You do no know how to fight."

"Yes I do, father taught me,"

"What did he teach you then," my brother asked, he paced around, he was getting angry, all the time he seemed to be angry with me.

"Not to get caught" I yelled, "father taught me getting caught was a sign of weakness, dieing in battle was a sign of courage." 

"Dieing is weakness Alisa," Aragorn said.

"No it is not, if you die because of fighting you have courage, but if you die of running away from fighting then you die of weakness." I explained, I stood up and walked to the waters edge.

"Alisa,"

"Leave me alone Aragorn," I yelled, and he walked off. I did not know what I was afraid of, the fact I might die, or the fact my brother cared for me, more than anyone ever did. Gandalf sat by the door saying many passwords, but none seemed to work. Then suddenly Legolas sat down next to me. I looked at him, and then looked away, back out into the water.

"Everyone thought you would not make it," he said, I could feel his eyes staring into me. I did not know what to say, was he really telling the truth? Then the two young hobbits, Merry and Pippin sat on the other side of me.

"We do not wish to be here either," Pippin said. I hugged my legs with my arms and leaned my chin on my knees.

"Then why are you here," I whispered.

"To stick by Frodo, everyone needs someone there for them. Even you Alisa," he said. I looked at him, the young hobbit was right. I was pushing everyone away, I was trying to run from the past, but that past still haunted me. They both got up, looking bored at first, then they found some large rocks by the water side. They started to throw them in but my brother stopped them both.

"Do not disturb the water," he hissed. I looked out into the water, and saw ripples, like something was coming towards us.

"What is that," I asked, but no one answered me. 

"Mellon." I heard Gandalf said, and the doors to the mine opened up. Everyone walked in, not knowing what the mines held. I had heard stories of it, that evil lived inside.

"What are we stepping on," I asked, Gandalf lit his walking stick, and light erupted from it. 

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." I heard Boromir say. Legolas who was next to me, bent down and snapped an arrow out of the skeleton.

"Goblins" he yelled. He pulled out his bow and arrow as fast as lighting, Aragorn pulled out his sword, and I pulled out mine, the one Elrond had given me. 

"Strider," I heard Sam yell. I saw Frodo being dragged on the floor, something pulling him into the water. I was pushed behind everyone, the dwarf grabbed my arm and pulled me back farther.

"Give then some room," he yelled to me. Everyone was yelling and screaming, but finally they all rushed in, Frodo in Boromir's arms. The Watcher crashed threw the mine, bringing boulders down with it, and all went dark.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard! There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quiet now. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf explained. We walked for hours, and I could feel myself growing tired.

"We shall sleep here tonight, Legolas, Alisa, and Pippin, will have the first watch." 

I sat in the middle of Legolas and Pippin. Even thought Gandalf said to spread out, we still didn't listen. I was becoming close to Pippin, I was letting him into my world.

"Anything out there, Legolas," I asked.

"No, everything is fine,"

"Tell me about yourself," Pippin asked, he seemed to want to know a lot about me and where I came from.

"What do you want to know," I asked, I looked at Pippin then Legolas next to me. 

"Everything," Legolas said. 

"My friends and I would go into town a lot, mainly cause trouble." I laughed. "I met my best friend Joena a few years ago. He was the best, he taught me to fight, and use a bow a little. I fell in love with him, and then he left on a mission. When he came back, what I felt for him was gone. But now he loves me, but I do not." I explained. "What about you Pippin. Any love in The Shire?"

"Well, there was someone," he said, "and there still is."

"What about you Prince Legolas," I laughed, "you been quiet for a while. Anyone special in your life?"

"No,' was all he said. He did not look at either of us, just stared out into nothing.

"Touchy subject for the elf," I whispered to Pippin, who started laughing.

"I heard that," he said, his voice plan, hiding all emotions.

"You should, you have good hearing," I laughed, and Pippin laughing with me.

"Alisa, shut up," my brother yelled. I laughed again, and then stopped, not wanting to wake anyone else up. Then there was silence, a comfortable silence. I looked at Pippin who was starting to doze off. I considered him a friend, a good friend. But I told myself not to get attached, when this was over, he would go back to The Shire, and I would go home. Then there was Legolas, he was strange, he showed no emotion. So no one knew what he was feeling. Then Boromir and Gimli came up behind us.

"It is our turn now, get some rest," Boromir said. I stood up, with the other two and we walked over to where everyone was sleeping. My bedroll was already laid out, Aragorn was on one side, Legolas on the other and Pippin laid at my feet.

"Sweet dreams Alisa," Pippin said.

"How can anyone have sweet dreams in a mine," I whispered. Aragorn laughed slightly, then moved to his other side, and soon I fell asleep.

_Alisa stood in her room, staring into her mirror._

_ "Your beautiful enough Alisa," she heard a voice say. She turned around to see Rolland staring at her. He was taller than her, and two years older than her. He wore the clothes of a ranger. He knew Aragorn, and that's how he knew Alisa. _

_ "Rolland do not sneak up on me like that," Alisa said, walking up to him._

_ "I heard you where going in the forest," he said._

_ "Who told you, Aragorn," she asked._

_ "I came to escort you" he said, completely ignoring her question. _

_ "I do not need you to escort me. I can handle a walk," she joked._

_ "I do not want anything to happen to you, my lady, you will be come my wife one day." He said. Alisa tired to walk by, but he grabbed her arm causing her to stop._

_ "Why do you not love me Alisa? The way I love you," he asked, his blue eyes burning into her._

_ "I could never love you," she hissed. His grip tightened on her, and was leaving a mark. She could not get away; clearly he was stronger than her. He pulled out his dagger, and brought it up to her face._

_ "Now Alisa, I know you do not mean it. You do not want me to use this again, now do you." He asked, he brought the dagger down to her arm, and slightly touched the long scar on her arm. It ran from her thumb to her wrist. "You will obey me Alisa; you will become my wife…Alisa…"_

I woke up startled, sweat was running down me face. 

"Are you alright," I heard my brother ask. I looked up at him, then Legolas next to him.

"Had a dream," I said, and then I traced my fingers on the scar on my right hand. "A very bad dream…"

** NOTE: LIKE?....SHOULD I KEEP GOING...PLEASE REVIEW **

  
**".....and heir to the throne of Gondor....."**


	6. Chapter 5

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true,   
I turn to you  


For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
For truth that will never change;  
For someone to lean on;  
for a heart I can rely on through anything;  
For that one who I can run to....  
I turn to you.  
**Christina Aguilera I Turn To You**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I have no memory of this place." I heard Gandalf say. I was in the back of the group, and the last to finish climbing the stares. Gandalf looked on at the three entrances and he looked very confused.

"Are you lost," Pippin asked.

"No," Merry said.

"I think we're lost," I laughed.

"Gandalf is thinking." Merry said, and then we sat in silence. I saw my brother sitting against a rock, smoking. I stood up and sat down next to him, and he looked at me.

"I am sorry," I said, he looked at me surprised.

"You never apologize," 

"Only when I mean it," I answered looking at him; he looked so much like my dad. "I did not mean to yell at you about the past, and I am sorry about not trusting your judgment." I looked at Legolas, and my brother followed my gaze.

"He is better than you think he is," he said.

"I know, he means well," 

"He will never do what Rolland did. You know that right?" my brother asked.

"Yes, I know…" 

"….Ah! It's that way!" we heard Gandalf say, "the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"Behold! The great realm of the Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said, I looked at the huge pillars, my mouth dropped over. I had never seen anything like it before.

"It is beautiful," I whispered. Then Gimli saw a door open, and ran through it. We all followed and saw him crying in front of a grave. Gandalf read the words on the grave, but I was not listening.

"Is this bad, Aragorn," I asked, but he did not answer. "Is it..." Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin, and started to read from a book. I wondered away from Aragorn, who tired to garb my shirt. I pushed him off and continued walking around. 

"…we can not get out…" Gandalf read.

"Then why are we here," I whispered to no one. Then I saw Pippin by the well, he was touching the skeleton, I was about to run over to stop him. But it was to late, the skeleton went down the well, making as much noise as possible. 

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he yelled at him. Then there was along pause, and then we heard drums.

"Orcs," Legolas yelled. I ran over to my brother and Legolas. "Stay behind me, Alisa" Legolas pushed be behind him, as he pulled his bow and arrows out. Aragorn and Boromir went to shut the door, when arrows started to fly in.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said.

"A what" I yelled. I pulled out my sword and was pushed behind Gandalf by Gimli. Then they started pounding on the door. 

Then the door was broken open and the Orcs rushed in. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo all ran off in different directions. I ran up to an orc, _it can't be that hard….right? _ The orc ran at me, and I just stuck my sword out, the orc just ran into it. The sword went inside the orc, as I pulled it out, it toppled. Then the giant cave troll came in. 

"O my go…" I started to say but suddenly stopped when a orc came in front of me. I hit the orc in the side, and it feel over, just like the first one. I felt an orc behind me, as I turned around it fell over, with an arrow stuck in its neck. I looked tat Legolas who was on the ledge. He nodded then went of to fight the cave troll. I spotted Sam by the corner and ran over to him.

"Alisa, I think I am getting the hang of this!" he said. Then the troll caught the sight of us against the wall. We all dodged out of the way as he tired to hit us, Merry, Sam, Pippin and I went one way, and Frodo went the other way. The troll followed Frodo, who was managing to stay on the opposite side of the troll, and then the troll grabbed his foot.

"Aragon! Help" Frodo yelled. The troll let him go when Frodo stabbed his hand, he went to reach for him again but Aragorn jumped out in front, but the troll knocked him to the wall. I ran over to my brother and Frodo did to.

"No Frodo, watch out," I yelled. Then Frodo dogged the spear of the troll, but was cornered into a wall, and then suddenly the troll stabbed him in his chest.

"Frodo…" I yelled, I went to run over to him but my brother stopped me. Legolas killed the troll by shooting an arrow into its brain, and the troll toppled over throwing Pippin hard to the ground. I ran over to check on Pippin, who looked just to be shakened up. 

"He's alive." I heard Sam say. I ran over to them, but Legolas pulled me back.

"Give him room," he said. 

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Then more orc approached. "To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!"

We started running, I was behind Aragorn, who was impossible to catch up to. Orcs started to pour out of wholes and cracks in the walls, and floors. Then soon they surrounded us all. Fear took over me, I never been more frightened in my life, then I was right now. Legolas pushed me behind him, at that very moment I thought I was going to die. Then a roar could be heard in the distance, a bright light started to travel through the pillars.

"A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf yelled and we started to run again, then we came to a break in the stairway, Boromir would of fell over but Legolas pulled him back. I suddenly stopped and Merry and Pippin ran into my back, causing me to stumble forward. We continued to run down the long steps, until we came to a gap. Legolas jumped over easily, then Gandalf jumped. 

"O my god," I said.

"Alisa, jump," Legolas yelled. I jumped over, almost not making it, Legolas caught me and pushed me behind them both, then arrows where being shot at us. Boromir then jumped over with Merry and Pippin, as a part of the staircase collapsed. My brother threw Sam across, then Gimli jumped over, he missed, but Legolas grabbed his beard. The staircase broke again, and this time Aragorn and Frodo where left. 

"Aragorn," I yelled. A big bolder fell and crashed threw the other side of the staircase. Then it started to lean.

"It's coming this way," I yelled, pulling Merry and Pippin back. Frodo and my brother realized this to, and they started to lean with the staircase. It then came crashing down, and Frodo and my brother jumped over to our side. We then became to run again and came to the bridge. The barlog followed us, we came to the exit, but Gandalf stayed back.

'You shall not pass…" he yelled. Then everything happened in slow motion. The demon fell off the bridge, and then Gandalf fell to.

"Fly, you fool!" he said, then he let go and fell.

"No," Frodo yelled, he tired to go to the bridge but Boromir held him back. I was in shock; someone I knew had risked his life for us all. Everyone took off running again, my legs wouldn't move, Legolas grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. Then finally, in four days, I saw light. 

The four hobbits fell on the ground, tears forming in their eyes. I couldn't get myself to cry, I felt the pain everyone else felt, but not the tears. Then suddenly my legs gave away, and I fell to the ground holding my arm. A pain shot up threw my arm, and I held onto it. My brother ran over to me, and so did Legolas. 

"It hurts," I cried.

"Move your hand," Legolas said, he pulled my hand away, and blood drenched it. My eyes widened at the sight of the blood.

"An arrow must have hit you," he said.

"It just sliced your arm a little. The wound is not that deep." My brother said, he pulled out a cloth, and tied it tightly around my arm. 

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!" my brother yelled. Even thought I was angry at my brother for pushing the young hobbits to get up, he was still right. I looked towards the direction we would be going. I survived the mines, but could I survive what else was in store?

**NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW**

**"And my bow"**


	7. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I HAVE CHAPTER 7 WRITTEN SO I WILL ADD IT WHEN I GET MORE REVIEWS....**

We had been walking for sometime and came to the beginning of the woods of Lothlorien.

"We should sleep here for the night," Aragorn said. Sam and Frodo started a fire, as I sat down near it. No one said a word since the death of Gandalf. 

"We should check this," I heard someone say. I looked next to me and saw Legolas; he was looking at my arm. He took off the cloth, and brought something to it, that started to burn.

"What is that," I yelled pulling my arm.

"It is medicine made by the elves, it will heal the cut," he said softly, he lightly grabbed my arm again, and became to put the medicine on again. Then I looked up at the sky, rain clouds began to move in.

"Looks like rain," I said, and then suddenly it began to pour.

"This is great," Boromir said, we grabbed our stuff, and sat under the trees, at the edge of the forest. The tress kept some of the rain away, but we still got wet.

"It could be worse" I said, and then we heard thunder.

"Just shut up Alisa," Aragorn yelled. I laughed, along with Pippin who was next to me. Legolas was on the other side of me, and he was also next to my brother. I moved in closer to Legolas who seemed not to mind. I felt things for him; I cared for him, but only as a friend at the moment. I did not want to get close to anyone, even if they seemed like they would never hurt anyone. 

My hair started to curl, and stick to my face. My clothes where drenched, and I began to shiver. Pippin was as close to me as he could get. 

"We have to get out of the rain," Boromir yelled.

"Where would we go," my brother asked, "It is letting up soon." I started shivering even more, Legolas pulled me closer to him, the rain and the cold seemed not to be bothering him. Then finally I fell asleep.

_"Jonea please don't leave me," Alisa cried, she stood outside, and her best friend stood by his horse._

_ "I must go find my father, he is out in the wild, maybe dieing" he said._

_ "Please, Rolland is after me," she cried._

_ "Don't be silly, no he isn't. He just loves you a little to much." He explained he touched her cheek, then mounted on his horse._

_ "I will be back before you know it…"_

_ "Come back soon," she whispered…._

I finally woke up, as I looked around Pippin was next to me, and on the other side was Frodo. We where all curled up, trying to get warm. I sat up, not wanting up the others. Legolas, Boromir, and my brother sat by the fire. My hair was still drenched, but I had on someone else's cloak.

"It is mine," I heard Boromir say.

"What," I asked.

"The cloak is mine," he said. I went to take it off but he stopped it.

"Keep it, yours is drenched." He explained. I sat down next to my brother. 

"When did the rain let up," I asked, hugging my arms around my legs.

"About two hours after you feel asleep," my brother explained. 

"Should we wake the others," Legolas asked. I looked at the hobbits and Gimli, who where asleep.

"No not yet, they been threw so much," I said.

"So have you Alisa," Legolas said, I just looked at him, and then go up. I started to walk away from the forest, and sat down on the ground. 

"I am sorry milady," he said standing behind me. "I did not mean it."

"It is not your fault Legolas; this journey is making me remember things." I said, standing up and looking up into his eyes. He look into my eyes and if felt like he could see into me.

"I see fear in your eyes; you don't think we are going to make it. Do you?" 

"Legolas…" I yelled startled.

"Do you," he asked again. I looked at him, and then looked away. 

"No," I finally said, not looking at him. He then walked away, leaving me standing by myself. I then head something walking up behind me; I gripped my sword tighter, and then pulled it out, swinging it behind me. My brother stood behind me, blocking my sword.

"Aragorn, you scared me," I said, putting my sword back into the case.

"We are going to start into the woods now," Aragorn said, I walked quietly behind him, and saw the hobbits and the dwarf where up, and ready to leave. 

I walked last in the line, the woods where beautiful, but a sense of evil surrounded them. No one spoke, just walked along admiring everything. 

"Stay close, young hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell," I heard Gimli say, he was in front of me, and I was lagging behind. 

"Alisa," I heard a voice whisper. I stopped to look around, but saw no one, when I went to ask the others if they heard the voice. I saw no one. 

"Aragorn," I yelled. "Great, I am lost." Then before I knew it I was surrounded by elves with their bows drawn. One of them grabbed me, and started to drag me to more elves. 

"Let me go," I yelled but the elf was clearly stronger than me.

"She is with us," I heard Aragorn voice yell. I was never that happy in my life to hear his voice. The elf let me go and threw me into my brother, who caught me before I fell.

"Haldir o Lórien. (Haldir of Lorien). Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. (We come here for help.) Boe ammen veriad lîn. (We need your protection)" my brother said in elfish. I had also learned and could pick up a few words. 

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back!" Gimli yelled.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting." Haldir said, and he led us to the city. The sight was breathe taking, never had I seen a city so beautiful before. We climbed many stairs, the young hobbits in front of me and I could tell they where tired. Then suddenly the Lady appeared, a glow of light erupting from her. 

"Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn said. 

" He has fallen into shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife; stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now, and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace..." Lady Galadriel explained, she looked at me when she said this. 

Everything was happening so fast, Lady Galadriel spoke, then suddenly we where rushed off to a place where we could sleep. I was given fresh new clothes, and a bath that the elves claimed it could calm my spirits. 

"We should camp in the trees instead of on the ground," I said as I sat down on the ground, looking at my sword.

"Some do not do well into the tree Alisa," I heard Merry say, who sat a few feet away from me.

"Are you scared," I laughed. Merry looked at me, then looked away and I saw a smile spread upon his lips. Then I heard signing, beautiful voices in the air.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said, I looked at him, he was wearing white shirt and leggings. 

"What do they say about him," I asked,

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He said looking at me, then Frodo. The hobbits, and the dwarf started to drift off, but I could not. I had a feeling Legolas was disappointed of me, and I could not sleep with my heart full of grief. I walked over to where he would be sleeping, and found him awake. I sat down next to me, and he looked at me then looked away.

"I am sorry Legolas," I said, "I am sorry for giving up. You do not understand, your made for this, you train for this. I do not."

"I am sorry to, for not understanding' he said.

'I must go, very tired," I said standing up.

"Sleep well, milady," he said, and he left it at that. I walked back to where I was supposed to sleep. I felt the feelings like I was losing something as I walked away from Legolas. I looked at him once more, and he did not notice. But I was not losing anything, I was gaining a friend, a friend who cared for me more than I could feel for him right now. 

**NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW**

**"I come back you know at the turn of the tide..."**


	8. Chapter 7

"Alisa come on get up," I heard someone say. They lightly pushed me, and I opened my eyes to see Pippin. 

"What," I asked, still sleepy. I looked around noticing no one was around. "Where is everyone."

"At breakfast, they left us here," Pippin said. Then we heard the last breakfast bell.

"We must go now if we want to make it," I said. We started to run threw the city, some elves staring wondering why a human and a hobbit where running. We finally made it, and ran through the doors. Everyone stopped at what they where doing and stared at us. Then they went back to eating, and talking. I looked around, and saw Aragorn, and Legolas eating with Haldir. Then I saw Boromir, the three hobbits and Gimli sitting at another table. We both walked over to them and sat down.

"Finally decided to get up," Boromir asked as I sat across from him. 

"Why are you not eating with Aragorn and Legolas," I asked. They all stopped eating and looked at me.

"They where asked to. We where not," Merry explained. I turned around to look at them, and my brother caught me staring. 

"They should eat here with us, we are a Fellowship right," I asked but no one answered me.

"We do not care that much, Lady Alisa," Sam said, as he took another bite. But it did bother me, more than anyone could think.

Soon we where ready to leave, we where given three boats to travel down the river. I stood by the water edge, figuring out what boat I was going to be in.

"Boromir, take Merry and Pippin. I have Frodo and Sam. Alisa is with Legolas and Gimli," Aragorn explained, he looked into my eyes when he said this.

"Great," I said muttering to myself. I was a few feet away from the boat, as Legolas got in.

"Get in next Gimli," I said to the dwarf, who stood next to me.

"No, you are," he said, pushing me to the boat. I glared at the dwarf then got in, sitting in front of Legolas. Then Gimli got in, and we where ready to set off. Elves watched as the three boats pushed away from the shore, and began on the river. 

No one really spoke much, the sight was breathe taking. Tress surounded both sides of the river, it felt like they where keeping us in, away from the danger. I looked ahead and noticed Aargorn, and Boromir where way infront of us.

"How come we are so far behind," I laughted. I noticed a paddle next to me, I picked it up and began to row in the same motion as Legolas. Then suddenly Legolas looked alarmed.

"What is it," I asked. He did not answer me, but kept looking towards the trees. I also looked, but saw nothing. We kept going down the river, in slience, then we came upon two large statues.

"The Argonath" I heard Gimli say. The statues to me, where telling up to stop, go back, danger lies ahead. We passed the feat of the statue, and still I was amazed. Then we came upon an old moorage and beached our boats there. I got up, stretching my legs out. Sam lit a fire, and I sat near it, watching Legolas who was walking around, still looking into the forest.

"I think the elf has gone crazy," I whispered to Pippin, who also laughed with me. 

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." My brother said, I got up and stood next to him, as he also looked out into the woods. 

"Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!" Gimli explained. 

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest, and recover your strength, master Dwarf." He said.

"That sounds dangerous Aragorn," I whispered to him. Then Legolas came up to us. 

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it." Legolas said.

"You should trust him Aragorn, he knows," I said, trying to also convince him to leave.

"Where is Frodo," I heard Merry say. I turned around and Boromir was also gone.

"I cannot believe they made us stay here," I said sitting next to Merry and Pippin. Then I looked and saw that Sam was missing.

"Where is Sam? Merry you where suppose to be watching him," I joked.

"I guess we should go find him then," Pippin said. 

"Yes, we should.' I said, getting up. I grabbed my sword and stuck it in the belt. Then we started out into the forest. We walked deeper and deeper, but no sign of Sam, or anyone. 

"Wait," I yelled, stopping the two hobbits.

"What," Pippin asked.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Someone is coming," Merry yelled. We hide in a tree that had fallen to the ground, as Orcs ran by us. Then we looked up and I saw Frodo hiding behind a tree. 

"Frodo, hide here! Quick! Come on!" Pippin yelled. But Frodo just sat there and shook his head.

"What's he doing," I asked.

"He is leaving," Merry said. 

"No," Pippin yelled he ran out of the tree, I tired to stop him but it was to late. Merry followed, then finally I did. Then the orcs spotted us.

"Run Frodo, go," Merry said. 

'Hey, hey you," Merry yelled trying to get their attention. I also started yelling, and finally the orcs started to come after us. We took off running away from Frodo so he could get away. We jumped over fallen trees, rocks and ditches in the ground. 

"Run faster,' I yelled. We went over a small bridge, the two hobbits in front of me. Then suddenly orcs came from the other direction.

"Trapped," I whispered, panic rushed over to me, the fear of never seeing my brother again came into my mind, and never seeing Legolas. The fear of my two friends in front of me. An orc came after us, but we stood there frozen, then suddenly Boromir came to help us. He started fighting the orcs off, I grabbed my sword and also began to fight. Boromir blew his horn to warn the others, but instead it made more orcs appear. 

'Run," Boromir yelled and we started to run again, but stopped when we noticed Boromir was not following us. He was fighting more orcs, when suddenly an arrow pierced into his chest.

"Boromir," I yelled, but I could not move. The hobbits stood next to me shocked. He fell to the ground, but suddenly got up again, gaining his stretch. He began to fight more orcs, when another arrow went into him, but he kept fighting. Boromir went against all my doubt; he had more courage than anyone. Then a third arrow hit him, and he fell to the ground. Pippin looked at me then Merry and we knew what we should do. We ran at the orcs, but they caught us before we could hit them, and they started to run off with us.

NOTE: PLEASE.... PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT

**"Open war is upon you, weather you risk it or not..."**


	9. Chapter 8

"Let me go," I yelled, I kicked and pushed at the orc, but he would not let go. 

"Alisa, give up," I heard Pippin say; the orc next to me was carrying him. How could've this happen? How could we get caught by the orcs?

"Merry? Merry" Pippin called, but Merry was out cold. Then suddenly all the orcs stopped.

"What is it? What do you smell?" an orc asked.

"Man-flesh." Another said, one who must be there leader.

"Aragorn," Pippin whispered.

"They are coming," I said. 

"They've picked up our trail! Let's go!" and the orcs started running again. Pippin ripped his Elven brooch off of his cloak and spit it on the ground. They where coming! 

"Where are we going," I heard Pippin ask me. I looked at him, I knew where we where headed. 

"Isengard" I whispered. "We need to get out of here; they are going to kill us."

"Go Alisa," Pippin said. 

"What,"

"Get away," he whispered. I looked at my hands that where bound together, how could I get away? Then I could feel that the orc holding me had a lose grip. One kick and he would drop me, but then I would run, and be caught again. But it was worth dieing running away from evil, then staying and dieing. But I could not leave my friends.

"Go Alisa, Saruman wants you. He knows if he kills you your brother will come after him for revenge. He will kill your brother, the Fellowship will fail." Pippin explained. 

"I cannot leave you," I whispered. 

"Trust me, we will make, everyone will." He said. I looked at him once more, and then decided to take the chance. I kicked the orc as hard as I could, and he let me go. I fell to the ground hard, but quickly got up. My hands where still tied, which was making it hard for me to run. 

"Run Alisa," Pippin yelled. I took off as fast as I could. The orc that had been carrying me started to run after me, but I was a little bit faster than him. He grabbed my arm, but I kicked him once again, he fell to the ground and I took off running again.

"Leave her," I heard their leader say, "She will die in the wild…"

I had been running for sometime my hands where still tied together. I looked around and I was in the middle of nowhere. I had no idea where I was, the sun was going down, and all hope of ever finding my brother was fading. I tired to get the ropes off of my hands, but the more I tired the more they would bleed. 

It had been dark for some while, when I heard horses on the ground. Then suddenly they got closer, but I could not see a thing. Someone grabbed me, and pulled me up onto the horse. Before I could do anything I slowly felt my self drifting away. 

I woke up to the sun pounding into my eyes. I looked at my capture and noticed they where men, they looked like kings men. Then suddenly I heard a voice in the distance. 

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" someone yelled, the voice sounded way too familiar. The riders turned around and circled around the person. The rider who had me stayed back, holding a hand to my mouth, I could fell my hands where still tied together. 

"...We are not spies. We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken three of our friends' captive." I heard a voice say. I knew how it was Aragorn. I tried to get lose, but the rider held me tight. 

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer said, I knew his name, I remember one his riders calling him that. 

"But there were two Hobbits; do you see two Hobbits with them, and a girl?" I heard Gimli say.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer said, he then whistled, and motioned for the man holding me to come over. "We have someone for you." The man walked over and threw me into Legolas.

"Alisa," Aragorn yelled. "Your alive…"

"We found her wondering around. May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He said, and the riders went off again.

"Alisa, I thought I lost you," Aragorn cried, he looked into my eyes, tears falling down from his.

"Are you alright, did they hurt you," Legolas asked, he noticed my hands where still tied. He pulled out his dagger and cut them. 

"I am fine, but Merry and Pippin, I left them behind." I cried. "Pippin told me to go, they where bringing us to Saruman, he told me to get away. And now for what? They might be dead." I staggered backwards not able to keep my balance. I started to cry even more, the thought of my friends dead. Legolas hugged me, and I never wanted him to let go.

"There is still hope," Aragorn whispered. He mounted onto a horse, and called for Gimli to get behind him. Legolas went up on his, and then pulled me up in front of him, another adventure starting again….

The smoke seemed closer but it really wasn't. I dreaded going there, and seeing my two friends' dead. We rode in silence; I was still confused about everything that had happened. 

"Are you sure your fine," Legolas asked, as I sat in front of him, he had his hand lightly on my waist so I would not fall. I looked up into his eyes; he searched my face for answers. 

"Yes, I am fine now," I said, looking ahead. Aragorn came up next to us on his horse. 

"Tell us what happened," he asked.

"The orcs killed Boromir, Merry, Pippin and I went after the orcs but they caught us. They ran carrying us, and they smelled you coming near. Pippin told me to get away, they would kill me to get to you. So I kicked the orc, he let me go and I took off running," I explained, then I paused. Legolas put a hand on my shoulder, to help me keep going. "I kept running until dark. Then I heard the riders, they found me and would not let me go. That's when I heard you."

"We thought we would never see you again, Lady Alisa," Gimli said, as he sat behind Aragorn.

"We would never have stopped looking for you," my brother said. I gave him a smile, but could not say anything. I knew I was safe, but for how long?

NOTE: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT

**"Open war is upon you, weather you risk it or not..."**


	10. Chapter 9

**NOTE: OK STOP TELLING ME THAT ARAGORN IS 87...I GET IT....ALISA IS A TEENAGER IN THE STORY AND IF YOU JUST WAIT AND STOP COMPLAING….LATER IN THE CHAPTERS YOU WILL KNOW HOW SHE CAN BE A TEENAGER AND ARAGORNS SISTER…...I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE EXACTLY OF THE MOVIE AND BOOKS...IT IS CALLED FAN FICTION....I AM WRITING IT ON HOW I WOULD'VE WROTE IT....**

We rode to the pile of dead orcs, Legolas, Gimli and my brother walked over but I stayed behind. Gimli started to look through the pile when suddenly he came across something.

"It's one of their little belts." Gimli said.

"No" I yelled, "they are not dead." I ran over to the pile and looked at the belt, it was one of there's. My brother kicked the pile, his eyes where full of pain, and anger. 

"We failed them." Gimli muttered. I walked back to the horses, and watched Aragorn walk around.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other….they crawled…..their bonds were cut. They ran over here and were followed…..tracks lead away from the battle, into... Fangorn Forest." He said.

"Fangorn! What madness drew them there?" Gimli asked as I walked up to them. 

"We're not going to go in there right?' I asked looking at each of them, but they did not look at me. "Right…Aragorn." They walked into the forest, leaving me behind, I ran up to them, standing next to Gimli who had his axe out. 

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memories...and anger. The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas explained. "Aragorn, nad no ennas! ["Something is out there!"]" 

"Man cenich? ["What do you see?"]" my brother asked.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas whispered. Aragorn yelled, and we all attacked with our weapons. Legolas and Gimli's weapons where blocked by the wizard. Aragorn and mine swords got hot and we dropped them to the ground. The wizard approached up, a bright light around him to hide his face. 

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits…they passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" he said.

"Who are you, show yourself," Aragorn yelled. 

"That's not a good idea," I whispered to my brother. The light dimmed, and Gandalf appeared in front of us. 

"O my god," I said shocked, I looked at him again, closer, making sure my eyes where not playing tricks on me. 

"It cannot be! You fell!"

"I am Gandalf the White now. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide. One stage of the journey is over another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." He said as we followed him to the end of the forest. His horse Shadowfax which he had told us later came up to him. The horse was beautiful, it was pure white.

"So Merry and Pippin are ok," I asked.

"Yes, they asked about you. They asked if you made it out alive." Gandalf explained.

"What did you tell them," I asked as I got up on a horse in front of Legolas.

"I told them to still hope," he said, as he mounted on his horse Shadowfax. "Lets us go, it will take a while to get to Edoras." 

I felt more relaxed that my two good friends where in good hands. But the fear of Frodo and Sam wondering around, destroying the ring was still in my mind. The fear for my life was also a fear. I had come close to death once, would I again? I knew my brother would not let anything happen, I was all he had left, beside Arwen, who seemed to still love him. I knew maybe one day, when this was all over, they could be together again. 

I looked at Legolas behind me; he smiled at me, and then looked away. As much as I wanted to be with him, I couldn't. Everyone knew it, Legolas did to. If I did stay with him, I would eventually die, and he would still be alive. Elves pick one person to love forever; I knew if he fell in love with me, and I died, he would die of a broken heart. The fact knowing someone could die because you where not there, broke my heart. And it broke Aragorn's heart knowing he could never be with Arwen forever. 

"What troubles you," I heard Legolas say, breaking through my thoughts. I looked back at him, studying his emotions, but he showed none, he just looked peaceful. I could not tell him what was bothering me.

"It is nothing," I said, smiling, he smiled to at me believing me. We finally made it to Edoras, the people in the town walked around like they where dead. No one showed any emotions, they all dressed in black, like they where expecting a death to happen in the town. 

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said, jumping off of the horse. Guards brought the horses to the stables and we wlaked up the stress to the castle. 

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." The guard said. I looked at Gandalf who nodded to everyone to give up their weapons. I didn't have any weapons; mine where stolen from the orcs after they captured us. We entered the castle and walked down the hallway, until we came to where King Theoden was sitting with Grima. The king looked so old, like he was dieing. 

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf - Stormcrow?" the king asked. 

"Silence! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf yelled. I saw the guards around us start to close in, keeping us in. 

"I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima hissed. The guards came after him, but Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli fought them off. I stayed back, out of the way.

"….I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf yelled to the king walking closer to him. Then a lady rushed him, but my brother stopped her. Gandaf broke the spell with his staff, and the king's face began to change. I walked up next to my brother, to get a better look. I never saw anything like it before.

The guards threw Grima out of the castle. I stayed back on the steps, watching. King Theoden went to kill Grima with his sword but my brother stopped him.

"No my lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account…." Legolas, Aragorn and I walked back into the castle. While the king and Gandalf went to the grave of his son. I walked over to a bench and sat down, my body started to relax, it seemed like the first time in many weeks. Gimli sat next to me eating the food servants brought out. Aragorn sat across from me smoking his pipe, and Legolas was behind me, leaning against the wall. 

Then suddenly the doors came open, in walked King Theoden and Gandalf, and in there arms where two small children.

"What happened," I asked, as they set the two children down at a table, and brought food to them.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through west fold, burning as they go, every rick and cot" Eowyn explained. 

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from the women and children. You must fight." Gandalf explained. 

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Èomer cannot help us. I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." The king yelled.

"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not." My brother said. 

"He is right," I whispered to Legolas, who just looked at me, then looked away back at Gandalf. 

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked. 

"We shall leave to Helms Deep…"

Gandalf rushed out to the stables, with Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and I close behind him.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli asked as we reached the stables.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." My brother explained.

"But will it save them this time," I asked. 

"The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men have walked this earth and now, I have no time. Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming. At first light of the fifth day at dawn, look to the East." Gandalf said, I moved out of the way as Gandalf came through on his horse Shadowfax. 

"Now what do we do," I asked as we watched Gandalf go off into the sunrise. 

"We go to Helm's Deep…"

**NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW**

**"They do not know it is here, do they Gandalf..." **

**"Do they..."**


	11. Chapter 10

I wondered around the stables, waiting for Aragorn and Gimli to come out, to go. Legolas wondered around looking at everything. I then heard voices in one of the stables. I hid behind the door, and saw my brother and Gimli talking.

"Does she know," Gimli asked. I looked at my brother who looked nervous.

"No and I hope she never finds out," he said. 

"How can she not know, someone must have told her while she was growing up," the dwarf asked.

"No one knew about it, only her parents, Gandalf and now you," he explained.

"How about Legolas, does he know," Gimli asked. Aragorn looked around, his eyes full of pain; he was hiding something from me. 

"No,"

"This is called spying," I heard someone say; I turned around to see Legolas staring at me. 

"He is hiding something from me," I explained, walking away from the stables. Towns people started to flow out of their house. Look of fear on their eyes. 

"He is hiding something from you for a reason," he explained.

"No, there has to be more to it," 

"How come you and your brother do not look alike," Eowyn asked, we had finally started the walk to Helms Deep. Eowyn walked next to me, staring down at me. She was taller than me; everyone was, except the dwarf. 

"I do not know, a lot of people asked that before," I said, looking at my brother than back to Eowyn. Then she looked at Legolas who walked a few feet ahead of us. "I saw you and the Prince Legolas together."

"Yes, we become friends," 

"Close friends," she asked, I looked up at her, and then looked away.

"We could never be more than friends." I explained. "No one would allow it, except for Aragorn."

"I am sure it will all work out," she said, then went off to talk to my brother in front of me. I looked at the two of them. My brother looked like she wanted her to leave; she seemed to be bringing back memories. Painful memories. 

"What is wrong Lady Alisa," I heard Gimli say, as he rode up next to me on the horse. 

"Something is wrong," I said, looking up at him.

"About what," 

"Me and my brother. I have a feelings something is about to change." I explained, but Gimli said nothing. 

Finally night fell over the camp; the town's people soon fell asleep. But I stayed awake, laying on my back staring up at the stares above. I knew my brother was awake, smoking on his pipe, I could smell it. He seemed to always be thinking. Legolas stayed on watch; he seemed to always be more alert when I was around him. 

Everyone seemed to be watching me even more since the run in with the orcs. Things seemed to be less happy when the four of us got together. The hobbits where not around to lighten the mood and to make everyone laugh. I missed Pippin the most, he turned out to be a great friend in the end, and hopefully that was not the last time I would be seeing him. 

I woke up the next day, the sun in my eyes, from a dreamless night. Others started to wake up, and soon after breakfast we all started again. I felt something inside of me, telling me to stop, go back, don't walk any farther. I stopped dead in my tracks something was about to happen.

"Alisa are you alright," Legolas asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I was about to answer him, but heard a scream of terror. Legolas took off running to the hill, I was quickly behind him. 

"A scout" he yelled. He started shooting his arrows at the wargs and orcs. I ran down to where they were, and pulled out my sword. I attacked an orc coming towards me. He tried to hit me in the shoulder but I blocked it, plunging the sword into its stomach. I pulled the sword out and the orc fell over. Then a shooting pain went threw my whole body.

"Where is Aragorn?" I heard Gimli yell. I killed the orc next to me, but then fell to the ground holding my side. He had stuck me with the sword. The pain was unbearable. 

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." I heard the king yell. Everything around me was moving in slow motion. Breathing started to become difficult. 

"Alisa," I heard Legolas yell. I felt him next to me. "Let me see." He pulled my hand away to look at the wound. "It is deep. She will not make it." I could not tell who he was talking to. Then everything faded. 

_"It is time to see who you are Alisa," a voice said, it sounded like_ _Lady Galadriel. I looked around and I was standing in an all white room. My wound on my side was gone. Then suddenly a women and a man appeared. "They cannot see you."_

_ "We have to tell her," the women said, I recognized her right away as Arwen, and the man was my brother. _

_ "No she thinks I am her brother. We have to keep it this way." He said._

_ "But she will find out what happened. She will find out that when your parents died, hers took you in." she explained, her voice getting louder._

_ "I had been living with them for sixty years before they had Alisa. That day when her mother died, her father told me to never let her know I am not her brother. She trusts me." Aragorn explained. _

_ "Aragorn listen to me if she finds out she will never trust you again." Arwen yelled._

_ "Then she can never find out that I am not her brother…."_

My eyes flashed open, and I took a long breathe. I looked around and found myself in a room, my side wrapped. 

"Alisa, your ok," I heard a voice yell. I looked at Legolas who was next to me, and Gimli on the other side.

"What happened," I asked my voice still weak.

"An orc stabbed you in the side, we thought we lost you again," Gimli explained.

"Where is Aragorn," I asked. They both looked at each other, and then back at me.

"Alisa…"

"Where is he,' I yelled.

"Your brother…fell off the cliff," Legolas explained.

"What, no…how" I asked, and then looked at them, "he is not my brother."

"What…" Gimli asked.

"He is not my brother…."

**NOTE: SORRY THIS WAS SHORT....NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER**

**"And my axe"**


	12. Chapter 11

Gimli and Legolas left me alone after I exploded on them. Aragorn was gone….and maybe never coming back. He wasn't my brother everything made sense, I had made Gimli sit and explain it all, or whatever Aragorn had told him. His parents died when he was two. Mine took him in, being friends of the family. He lived with them, on and off, traveling sometimes. Then I was born, seventeen years ago, when Aragorn was sixty five. He would visit, but when my dad died, when I was six, Aragorn stayed to help my mom. I grew up thinking he was my brother. My father told him before he died, never to tell me I was not related to him. 

Then my mom died, when I was fourteen, she was murdered by Orcs. She had went walking out in the woods, orcs where by and killed her. Aragorn stayed with me, looking after me. Never knowing he was not my brother, soon Aragorn's family name grew on me, and that's what people started calling me. I never doubted it nor questioned it. People soon began to ask questions. Why we didn't look alike, or why he was so old, and I was so young, but his parents died when he was two.

But now the truth was out, and I knew he was not my brother, and I was living a lie. A lie that had been told by many. Elrond, the one I trusted the most with my life, had lied to me.

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind as I walked outside. My side was still wrapped, a little of blood was seeping through the bandage. I walked out to some sort of balcony, looking out into Helms Deep. I spotted Legolas and Gimli standing on steps, talking. They didn't see me or even seem to notice me. 

"Lady Alisa are you alright," I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Eowyn standing behind me.

"I am fine," I explained, "a little tired."

"You should be, your wound was deep. Many did not think you would make it through the night." 

"How long was I out," I asked, turning back to look at Gimli and Legolas, who where in the same spot.

"A day, he never left your side," she said, as she walked next to me.

"Who," I asked looking at her.

"The Prince, he would not leave your side," she explained. I looked at Legolas; he seemed to be smiling, the first time in along time. I looked at his blonde hair, swaying in the wind. Then suddenly he caught me looking at him. But I didn't look away, but stared back at him. "You know what they would say."

"Yes, it can never happen, a mortal and an elf," I explained, "but maybe one day it will" I looked at him once more, then walked away, back in the room I was in when I woke up. 

"I heard about your brother," she said quietly as she followed me back into the room. I looked at her, knowing she did not know he was not my brother.

"He will survive," I whispered. 

"He is strong," she added.

"Yes, I need rest now," I said, and she left my room.

_ "And heir to the throne of Gondor."_

_ "And who are you," _

_ "I am Alisa daughter of Arathorn, sister to Aragorn," _

_ "Stop pushing it Aragorn,"_

_ "You need some fun in your life. You walk around like your dead, you been acting like this since…" _

_ "Since mom died,"_

"_I given up years ago Aragorn, I gave up when mom died, I gave up when you where not there."_

_ "Alisa, that was not my fault, and you know it."_

_ "I do not have faith anymore. I can not feel to hope, or love, I do no feel the need to live anymore…"_

_ "We thought we would never see you again, Lady Alisa," _

_ "We would never have stopped looking for you," _

_ "Does she know,"_

_ "No and I hope she never finds out," _

_ "How can she not know, someone must have told her while she was growing up," _

_ "No one knew about it, only her parents, Gandalf and now you," _

_ "He is not my brother…."_

I woke up to Lady Eowyn shaking me lightly. The dreams I just had startled me, how I could dream those things, things of the past? I looked at her, wondering what she wanted.

"Your brother is back, he came back," she yelled, I jumped up, Aragorn came back? 

"Where" I asked.

"Outside, with my uncle. Be careful Alisa, your wounded," she explained, but it was to late. I ran outside, and down the steps. Towns people around stared at me, wondering what I was doing. I then saw Legolas, and Gimli who had their backs turned to me. I pushed past them, Legolas tried to stop me but couldn't. Then King Theoden and Aragorn turned around. Aragorn smiled at me, but I could not, I looked at him, pain in my eyes.

"Alisa, what is wrong," he asked.

"You lied to me, after my mom died you lied to me," I yelled, people started to look at us.

"Alisa this is not the time," Gimli said, trying to make me stop.

"This is the perfect time Gimli. How could you Aragorn, how could you lie to me?" I yelled again.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're not my brother," I said. Aragorn looked at me, and then at Gimli shocked.

"I know everything Aragorn…and I know your not my brother…." 

**NOTE: SORRY THIS WAS SHORT, HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER EXPLAINED A LOT OF THINGS.....NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON**


	13. Chapter 12

"Alisa listen to me, it was for your own good," Aragorn explained, we all went into a little room away from the towns' people. Legolas and Gimli leaned against a wall in the room listening to us.

"You lied to me, I thought you were my brother," I yelled.

"Alisa when my parents died, I was two, I did not know what was happening. Yours parents took me in, being friendS of my mother and father. When I was sixty you where born. Your parents died when you where not old enough to take care of yourself. Your father told me, his death wish was to have a son to look after you, so he told me never to tell you, because you believed I was your brother." Aragorn explained.

"But I believed you where, and in the end, your not," I cried a few tears escaping my eyes.

"Not by blood Alisa, but by heart we are," he said.

"Everything I thought I knew has been a lie," I yelled, and rushed out of the room, no one followed me, they left me alone, I was alone in the world once again. 

I watched as towns people rushed around, some even crying. I did not know what was going on. I sat on the steps when suddenly Eowyn sat next to me.

"What is going on," I asked, not looking at her, but hiding my tear stained face from her.

"Soon the battle will begin," she whispered. "The king has asked for all women and children to go into the caves." 

"What, no" I yelled, "I am fighting." I stood up and ran away from her, and into the room that I knew where everyone was. I threw open the door to see Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and all the men getting their weapons. 

"Alisa, go to the caves," Aragorn yelled.

"No, I am fighting," I yelled.

"Are you insane?" the dwarf yelled, "you will be killed."

"So be it, we where together this far, I will not give up and hide," I yelled, some men turned to look at me.

"Your frightened, they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas yelled. "Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig." Legolas said in elvish. I knew little elvish but picked up a few words. We where fighting a battle we could not win. 

"Si beriathar hýn ammaeg nâ ned Edoras." Aragorn yelled back to him.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir otheri. Natha daged dhaer." Legolas said, I looked at him, I could tell he had given up by the tone of his voice.

"Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn yelled, and then left the room, anger in his eyes. 

"Do not give up Legolas, not now, not today, we come to far," I said, and then left the room, not looking back at him.

I finally found Aragorn, sitting on the steps, looking at the confused men and boys. I sat down next to him, but he did not look at me.

"I am sorry Aragorn," I said, "this, everything, is happening so fast." 

"I know, but still have hope," he said.

"I am not good at these apologies," I laughed.

"I understand you are hurt, but nothing as changed, I will always think of you as my sister." He explained. 

"I want to go home," I cried tears falling from my eyes. Aragorn pulled me into a hug, and I felt safe, we could live out the night, we would go home, and everything would be fine.

"Be brave Alisa," he whispered, "I want you to fight with us tonight."

"I will….I will stand by you my brother…"

"And I will be by you, my sister. And you will be by Legolas." He said.

"Aragorn, that could never happen, Legolas and I," I whispered. "I am mortal, he is not, it would not last."

"Arwen and I have a love, that is going to last, she gave up her immortality for me." He explained.

"I have nothing to give for him to love me," I yelled, some men turned to look at me. 

"He loves you, he told me he did. But he is afraid that you do not love him...do you…" he asked. I did not know how to answer him. I knew deep down in my heart, that not matter what, I could never be with him. He was a Prince, and I was just a mortal. He was an elf that could live and love someone forever. I was human, that could only love someone for a life time. 

"Aragorn, my brother, I love him, but it would never work, so I leave my love at that. I try not to push it. If it was meant to be, then it will find a way to work. But all I see in the future, is me in Gondor, living my life, a normal life…"

**NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW**

**"What's happening out there?"  
"Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to find you a box?"**


	14. Chapter 13

Aragorn and I went inside the walls of Helms Deep. I strapped the belt around my waist, and put the armor on; it was heavy and weighted me down. But at least it would protect me. I put my sword in the belt, and two daggers that also strapped onto the belt. I looked at Aragorn, and he looked at me, fear in his eyes. He went to pick up his sword but someone else did. I looked behind me to see Legolas. 

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair" he said, as he gave Aragorn his sword

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas." (There is nothing to forgive.) Then Gimli walked in, having trouble with his armor. It dropped to the floor when he let it go. A chuckle could be heard from me. 

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest." He mumbled. Then a horn could be heard in the distance, my heart skipped a beat, it couldn't be starting, not yet. I was not ready.

"That is no orc horn," Legolas explained, they ran out, but I stayed back. I was left in the room alone. Could I do this? Fight against evil? I could die, leave Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas behind, they where not family, but close enough. I then realized the horn that was heard; I rushed out to see what it was. I came outside where all the commotion was being held. 

"We are proud to fight alongside men," I heard Haldir say; he stopped when he saw me in armor, "and a woman, once more." 

The excitement of Haldir and the elves arrival soon died down when everyone took their positions. Legolas and Gimli had gone off to their spots upfront. 

"Come on," Aragorn said, "stand by Legolas and Gimli." We walked over to them and I took my spot next to Legolas, he smiled down at me. But I could not find myself to smile back.

"Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said, as Aragorn stood behind him.

"Your friends are with you," Legolas added, not really looking at anyone.

"Let's hope they last the night."

Aragorn went off to talk to the elves once more. Then rain started to pour on us.

"If it isn't hard fighting a war, it has to rain," I yelled, some elves turned to look at me, wondering what a woman was doing in the battle. 

"Alisa, Gimli and I made a bet, see who can kill the most. Want to join?" Legolas asked, a smile spread upon his face.

"Yes, prepare to be beaten by a woman," I joked. Then it was dead silence, and the only think heard was the rain on the armor of the men. The army came closer and closer, my thoughts went to the woman in the caves. Maybe I should have gone with them. 

"Do not fear Alisa," I heard Legolas say. I didn't look at him, but looked out at the Uruks, marching towards us. "I will protect you."

"Don't. Protect yourself." I whispered. 

"What's happening out there?" Gimli yelled, he jumped up and down, trying to see.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas joked. I laughed at his comment, maybe the funniest one he had ever said. Then everyone in the front line drew their bows. I grabbed my sword, getting ready. Everyone waited for the command. But suddenly someone let an arrow go, and the Uruk it had hit, fell to the ground. 

"Hold," I heard Aragorn voices yell from far away. They started charging at us, and the fight began. 

"Hado i philinn!" (Fire.) More arrows flew by me, hitting the Uruks down below. Then ladders came up against the wall.

"Ladder, Gimli watch out." I yelled backing up. An Uruk climbed up, and I pulled my sword out. I remembered what Legolas had told me, they where weak under the arms and at the neck. I brought my sword to the Uruks neck, and it fell over. One!

The sound around me was nothing like I had experience before. Bodies lying all around, humans and Uruks. Some young boys, some men, some elves. Everything was happening so fast. I was sent to Rivendell, sent out in the wild, now at Helms Deep, fighting the battle of my life. Another Uruk came up behind me and I killed it again, alone with the many others. I tired not to get far away from Legolas or Gimli; I wanted to stay close to them as possible, and as long as I could.

"Legolas, two already!" I heard Gimli yell.

"I'm on seventeen," Legolas added.

"Twelve," I yelled, Legolas then killed two more Uruks with his arrows.

"Nineteen."

"You will see, I will catch up," I joked.

I had wondered far away from Legolas, and Gimli. But I soon found Legolas, when I heard Aragorn yelling. Then soon the wall blew up, and a giant hole had formed. Legolas had failed to kill the Uruk. The explosion caused me to fall to the ground, but I quickly got up. Some how I had made my way to the ground, where the real battle was being held. I heard Aragorn voice yelling in the distance. Then a Uruk came in front of me, this one was bigger than most of them. I hit him with my sword but he hit it out of my hand and it went flying. I pulled my two daggers out, and once again he hit one out. All I had left was my last dagger.

"Legolas," I yelled, trying to get his attention. The Uruk hit my last dagger out of my hand and I had no weapons. Legolas slid down the steps on a shield, he ran over to me and pushed me behind him, he killed the orc with his bow. I pulled the two daggers out of his belt and killed the Uruk that was behind me. Legolas also pulled out his sword.

"Alisa," he yelled to get my attention, and then threw me my sword that the Uruk had hit out of my hands. 

"Na Barad," Aragorn yelled.

"What did he say," I asked Legolas.

"To the keep, go Alisa, I will be behind you." Legolas explained. I looked at him, wanting him to go with me now. "Go." I took off, up the steps, where Haldir was, who was yelling to his men. I saw an Uruk behind him. 

"Haldir, watch out." I yelled. But the Uruk killed him.

"No," I yelled running over, Aragorn also ran over to him. But it was no use, he was dead. Aragorn ran off, killing more Uruks, leaving me behind, fighting for myself. Legolas ran up to me, and we began killing more Uruks. Fear of losing Legolas was building up. I had watched Haldir die, he was an elf. Reality hit me that Legolas could die to. We ran to the edge and I saw Gimli and Aragorn below.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled and threw down a rope for them. I helped pull them up, and soon I could see them. We pulled them over the edge and their feet soon touched the ground. 

"The fortress is taken. It is over." The king yelled, once we all got inside,.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it! Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? Is there no other way?" Aragorn yelled, as Legolas and I barricaded the door. 

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" the King said.

"Do not give up," I yelled.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them…. For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn yelled. Then the sun could be seen in window. We had made it threw the night. But the war was not over. 

"The sun is rising." Gimli

"Gandalf," I whispered, remembering what Gandalf had said.

"Yes. Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time." The king said. Then Legolas came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I wiped the blood running down my face, cuts where on my arms, and legs.

"Ride out with me…" he said, I looked at him, his eyes pleading with me. 

"I will, I will always be by your side…"

**NOTE: I have read the first and second books (slowly) lol but I did not read the third book...all I need to know is where they go after the battle of helms deep....**

**"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting."**


	15. Chapter 14

It took a while for everyone to get ready to charge out. I sat down on a bench inside; Legolas had bandaged my arm, which had been sliced by an orc. The pain was soon going away, but I seemed to notice nothing. All that mattered to me was that I could stay alive a little bit longer. I wasn't ready to give up, neither was anyone else. 

Aragorn came up to me, looking into my eyes. I knew what he was going to say. 

"No," I said before he could speak.

"Alisa, you must, you cannot ride out with us," he explained.

"And why not," I asked.

"Because…"

"I am a girl," I said interrupting him, "if I must remind you Aragorn, you made me go on this journey, so I must finished it." I walked away up to Legolas, he looked down at me, but I could see no emotion on his face. The horses where brought to us, Legolas helped me up on mine, and then Legolas went up on his right next to me.

"Are you ok," Legolas asked, as he noticed the look on my face.

"Sure, I rode a horse a few times in Gondor, this should be easy," I explained,

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds await. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!" King Theoden yelled. This was it; this was the time I would prove to myself, I could do anything. Gimli blew the horn, and the orcs started to pound on the door. Then finally they broke through.

"Forth Eorlingas!" the king yelled. Then we went out, the horses running into the orcs. I had to hold on tight with my left hand, my sword in my right, hitting any orcs that came near the horse. Then we broke out to outside, where hundreds of orcs, humans and elves lay dead, and more still alive. We rode out to the bridge; fear of my horse falling off of the edge came over me. 

I was behind Legolas, who killed orcs as they came by, I also did the same. I got cut a few times on my arms, and across my face. Blood poured from my forehead into my eyes. I looked up ahead, to see Aragorn had stopped and was looking at something. I also stopped my horse, and saw Gandalf up on the eastern ridge.

"He made it, we are saved," I whispered to myself. Then more men appeared, and all hope came rushing back. It seamed as if everything was running in slow motion when Gandalf and his men came running down the hill. Orcs around us ran off to fight the new arriving men. 

_ The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened._

Gandalf jumped into the pile of orcs, killing those around him. Aragorn, King Théoden and others also started killing orcs again, and so did I. The battle lasted a few more hours. More death on the orcs then on us. Then finally the battle that had lasted a day, the battle that many had spilled blood for was over. 

_ But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you._

I ran to Legolas and jumped into his arm, hugging him and and spun me around and then put me down. I smiled up at him, finally happy, we had won the battle of Helms Deep and everyone I loved was alive. Gimli came up to us and I also hugged him to. He jumped back surprised, but then laughed. looked at Aragorn who hugged Eowyn, then turned to look at me, and a smile spread upon his face. 

_ Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. Because they were holding on to something. That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for. _  
  


"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness." Gandalf explained. The two hobbits, my friends Frodo and Sam, hopefully they would make it out alive. Hopefully I would see everyone again, and hopefully life would go back to what I was use to.

We had gone back to Helms Deep, much work was to be done. Men began to move dead bodies away to be buried. I sat down on some steps outside, watching everyone. So many deaths, so many lives gone, I watched as men carried a young boy away. He looked to be so young, but now he was dead. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I had been lucky this time, because Legolas had been with me, but what about other times? Would I be that lucky? 

"Alisa, are you alright," someone said, as they sat down next to me. I looked at Legolas, sitting next to me.

"No," I said, looking a head, as bodies where being carried away next to me. "So many, dead, so many so young."

"We had to have everyone fight or we would have lost," Legolas explained.

"I know," I sighed, "but so many." 

The afternoon sun was shining above us, the look of hope and victory was held on everyone's faces. Women walked around, crying, searching for the ones they had lost. Other women ran to their men hugging them, never wanting to let them go. I saw the look of love on their faces, they had each other, and I wanted someone. That someone was sitting right next to me. I looked at Legolas, his beautiful face, his eyes that told me nothing bad would ever happen again. 

"What are you thinking about," he asked.

"You,"

"Me," he asked, a smile spreading upon his face.

"Yes,"

"And what about me are your thinking," he smiled again, his face lighting up, but before I could answer him Gimli came running up.

"You hear yet Alisa, I won, I beat you and the elf with eighty seven orcs killed." He laughed.

"That's good Gimli,"

"So Alisa, how long you staying with us," Gimli asked.

"To the end…"


	16. Chapter 15

The word was we would be staying at Helms Deep for three days. Gandalf had asked King Théoden to ride with him to Isengard, and somehow everyone ended up agreeing to go. I knew an evil more greater was at Isengard. 

"Isengard is a great ring-wall of stone sheltered by the mountainside. It has only one entrance, a great arch in the southern wall leading into a long tunnel. Both sides of the tunnel close with huge doors of solid iron." Aragorn explained, I followed behind him, along with Legolas and Gimli. I stepped over many dead orc bodies, some rotting, and decaying in the sun. Many rushed around preparing for Isengard. 

"I do not think you should go Alisa," Aragorn said, he stopped to look at me on the steps of the entrance of Helms Deep.

"But I am going anyways," I said, and leaving it at that. 

"Yes I know, you always want to go," he mumbled, not really looking at me, but at all the dead orcs.

"How did we survive," I asked whispering to know one. "Good beat evil." I walked away leaving Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn behind. 

Alisa," I heard my name being called, I stopped and waited for Eowyn to run up next to me. "How are you today?"

"Better than yesterday," I said looking out into the distance. 

"Ready for the feast tonight? It is in honor of my uncle, and your fellowship"

"I am not going, I have nothing nice to wear," I stated, looking at her.

"Do not worry; I have some dresses you can wear. You know where to find me, meet me there soon" and with that she was gone. 

I stayed away from Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli the rest of the day. Something was bothering me about them, something I could not place. I did not know what it was, nor would I probably never figure it out. I sat on a balcony looking out over the gates of Helms Deep. Life was changing for the better, but the problem with Legolas still remained in the back of my mind. I was close to Legolas then anyone else, well our actions did not show it, but in our heart it did. I felt things for him, things I had felt for my friend Jonea.

I was scared to love someone; everyone who I had loved in the past had died, or had walked out of my life. I did not know where I was going to go after this was all over. I walked into one of the many hallways in Helms Deep. I found Eowyn in a room, putting many dresses on the bed. I looked at them all, and then finally picked out a light blue one; it went all the way to the floor. It had a low cut top, and had long sleeves on it. I put it on then Eowyn did my hair. She braided the sides, and then pulled them back.

"Anyone who would look at you would not think you fought in the battle," she said, looking at me, and then smiling. I looked in the mirror, and saw a different person smiling back at me. I had left Rivendell as a ten year old at heart, and now in Helms Deep I had aged about twenty more years. 

I stepped into the dinning area; Eowyn had left minutes ago, and was now sitting at a table. I looked around, no one really noticing me. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, King Théoden, Eowyn and Gandalf sat at the head table; one chair next to Legolas was empty. I remembered last time I was at a feast. I was sitting next to Legolas, with Frodo across from me, and the other hobbits next to him. They had asked many questions that night, and it ached in my heart that they could not ask questions tonight. I missed them all, especially Pippin, who I could talk to for hours with. 

I walked slowly over to them; many looked at me, thinking I was sister to Aragorn. They thought I was someone special, someone raised by kings like Eowyn. But I wasn't, their was only one heir to Gondor, and that was Aragorn, not me. Everyone noticed me, and stood up, then sat down when I took my seat. Aragorn who was on my left leaned in to talk to me.

"Alisa, you could almost pass as a lady," he whispered, Legolas, who was on my right heard this and a smile grew on his lips. 

"Very funny," I mumbled, and then looked at Gimli who sat across from me. He also looked like he couldn't believe that I looked like a lady. 

The feast lasted hours, days it seemed to me. Nothing interested me, until my name was spoken.

"Alisa," King Théoden said to get my attention. I took a drink from my glass and looked at him. "Your old enough, when will you get married," King Théoden asked. I almost spit out the drink in my mouth. I heard Aragorn slightly laugh, and I felt Legolas next to me tense up. "Have you found someone in Gondor to love?"

"So many questions you have King Théoden," I said, glaring at him, but he seemed not to notice it. 

"You do not love anyone," he asked. I looked at him, and then looked away.

"Who says I do not love." I snapped, "Maybe I found love….here," and with that I stood up and walked out of the room, ignoring the stares and whispers from the people. 

I knew he was behind me; he had been following me for sometime now. I stopped on the steps outside. 

"Legolas I know your there. You can stop pretending." I said, and turned around to face him. 

"I am sorry my lady," he said, watching me pace around, I stopped when he said that.

"Last time you called me that was at the last feast," I said.

"Lle naa vanima" (You are beautiful) he said in elvish. I did not know what he said, but only hoped for it to be good. I knew what he said was good when he smiled. He came up to me, his lips next to my ear.

"Stay with me Alisa, when this is over, stay with me forever," he whispered, he took my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes.

"Legolas…"

"No matter what they say Alisa, I love you…"

** NOTE: MORE TO COME SOON**

**"One Ring to rule them all. "**


	17. Chapter 16

** NOTE: I was sitting here thinking that I do not like the way this is going. So I fixed this chapter...so read it. **

**"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to"**

I stared at him for a while, not really sure what to say. I looked into his eyes, and saw the love he had for me.

"What did you say," I whispered. He was about to answer me, but Aragorn stepped into the moonlight.

"Sorry if I am interrupting, but you rushed out so quickly. The king did not mean what he said," Aragorn explained. 

"People assume things so quickly," I snapped.

"When everything is over, I can not wait. Gondor seems so peaceful compared to all of this," Aragorn said, sitting on the steps. I sat down next to him, and Legolas sat next to me. "It will be good for us Alisa, going back to Gondor."

"I can not go back. Where would I go, there is only one heir to Gondor. When I go back they will know I am not related. They will know my family was poor, and I do not belong" I explained. 

"How will they know, only if someone tells them?"

"They will find out, just how I found out." I yelled.

"Come to Mirkwood with me," Legolas asked me.

"I can not. I thought of this, if you would ever ask me. How could I when I am not an elf." I asked. "I would not fit in."

"Where would you go then," Aragorn asked, I could hear the tone in his voice. 

"Anywhere but Gondor," I yelled standing up. "I can not take it here anymore; I can not stand not knowing who I am. I can not get over the fact that you lied to me and I can not get over the fact that Legolas loves me, but it can never happen because I am not an elf." 

"Alisa…"

"No Aragorn, you do not get it do you. When this is over I am not coming back. Maybe I will stay in Rivendell, but I am not going back to Gondor. I will be humiliated in front of everyone. Even if they never find out, I cannot live a lie."

"I am sorry that your mother died. I am sorry for what Rolland did to you years ago. I am sorry I lied, but I had to. It was your father's death wish for you to have a brother, and that's what I did. So if you please excuse me we have a big day tomorrow. I advice you to get some rest to. Good night Alisa….Legolas," and with that he was gone.

_Alisa stepped over all the dead bodies, the battle of Helms Deep have finally ended. Blood ran down her face as she wiped it away. She noticed Legolas checking all the orcs making sure they where dead. She watched Eowyn run over to Aragorn and hug him. _

_ She stepped over the orcs, elves and mortals that lay dead. Weapons scattered all around. Then suddenly something caught her eye. It was a mortal, with long red hair; she bent down and turned them over. She cried out when she saw the face. It was her, dead. _

I woke up with a start and looked around. The nightmare had been coming almost every single night. Maybe it was a sign that soon one day I would not be so lucky. I stood up and looked out the window. The fresh smell of a new day rushed in. Dawn stretched her fingers over Helms Deep. Starting a brand new day, what happened yesterday was now in the past, and soon forgotten. 

My thoughts traveled to Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin. Four Hobbits very dear to me, who I wished to see again. They did not care who I was, if I was royalty, or poor. They where simple men, once living a simple life. 

I watched Legolas walk around outside, he seemed to be thinking as he walked on. I did love Legolas, with all my heart. Maybe I was being unfair to him. But I told myself before I left Rivendell, not to fall in love. Especially someone who was not mortal. He felt me staring at him, and turned to look at the window I stood at. I did not turn away, but stared back at him and a smile spread upon my face. He looked ta me once more, his expression changing; he looked sad, maybe sad that I never said I loved him back. Then he continued to walk on.

I walked next to Aragorn, Gimli behind me with Legolas. Gandalf and King Théoden walked ahead at Helms Deep. Many people wondered around not afraid anymore. Many of the riders stood around, talking, I watched as Eomer talked to his sister Eowyn. 

"Rohan must now ride into battle against the armies of Isengard," Aragorn explained. I knew about Isengard, and the dangers it held.

"Isengard is the most powerful stronghold in the land" I explained,

"But we must fight, we have to do something," Legolas said arguing with me.

"There will be death their, it will be much worse then the battle here," I yelled. 

"Alisa we came this far fighting the evil from the ring, we just cannot stop," Aragorn said. 

"Theoden, Wormtongue is in league with Saruman and has been for some time." Gandalf explained.

"We must go to the west," Aragorn explained

"I will lead them myself," the King said. 

"Along with the Fellowship. Will you come Alisa? You know you cannot go back to Gondor. They will find you and kill you to get to me" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, I will come, but I fear for the future," 

"You fear because you saw the death of your mother. You saw her die, and you think that will become your fate," Aragorn explained.

"Yes,"

I looked at them all, wondering how they could all want to keep going in the battle. I felt like we would be traveling to Isengard for no reason at all, like the battle there had already been fought. I walked away, no one following me. They knew I was dealing with thing inside of me that needed to be solved by myself. We had one more day left at Helms Deep, then the trip to Isengard would start, and a new chapter in my life would begin. 

**NOTE: I been writing from the movie and I want to continue to do so. So I am going to stop writing this story for now and wait for Return of the King to come out. I will be starting a new LOTR story about what happened to Alisa and Aragorn before the Fellowship....so you have something to read while waiting for the third movie to come out**

**One ring to rule them all  
One ring to find them  
One ring to bring them all  
And, in the darkness, bind them**


	18. Chapter 17

** NOTE: This story is a follow up to what happened before the Ring with Alisa and Aragorn and other characters. **

I sat on my bed, and the memories came rushing back. The memories of everything, my mother, Aragorn, and Rolland. 

_**The rest is told in third person**_

The healers left the room shaking their heads. There was nothing they could do; the old man would surely die. Aragorn sat in the room, his head in his hands; It had been a long night for everyone. 

"Aragorn, listen to me," the old man said beckoning with his finger for him to get up. Aragorn stood up and took the old mans hand. "My….my wish was to have a son."

He began to cough, and Aragorn knew he was slipping away. "I was blessed with a beautiful little girl….I wanted her to have a brother, Aragorn. Never let her leave your sight…"

"Yes, my lord," Aragorn whispered. 

"Never let her know you're not her brother by blood…" he whispered. The old man began to slip away, and soon he died. Leaving Aragorn alone once again.

Eight years later…Gondor

"Really Aragorn," the fourteen year old girl yelled. "I thought it was funny." She laughed again, falling to the ground in the grass. Flowers surrounded her, and she picked one up to smell. 

"You had all of Gondor up in a uproar, once being raised by Kings and you act like this." Her brother hissed.

"Anyways, where is mother," she asked looking in the direction of the forest.

"She went for a walk," 

"She still is, she had been gone hours ago. Surely she should be coming home soon." 

"Well maybe she wants to get away from you," Aragorn laughed.

"Funny…I am going to look for her." Alisa said, getting up and walking into the woods. Aragorn followed her, but walked far behind her. Then out of nowhere she spotted her mother. She was standing still, her eyes frightened as can be. She looked at her daughter, and shook her head, as if telling her she should not be there.

"Mother…" Aragorn came up to Alisa.

"Something is not right," he said. Just then a orc jumped out and stabbed her mother, and about five more surrounded them. 

"No…mother," Alisa yelled, she wanted to go to her, but Aragorn held her back. He pulled out his sword and began to fight the orcs. In a matter of minutes guards of Gondor came to help them, and carried her mother away.

"She knew they where their Aragorn. Why didn't she tell us," Alisa screamed, he tried to calm her down, but nothing was working. The healer stepped out of the room, and looked at the two.

"There is still hope,"

Alisa ran into the room and sat down on the bed where her mother laid. Aragorn leaned against the wall, showing no pain at all.

"Mother, hold on. You will make it," she cried, tears streaming from her eyes.

"My daughter, my beautiful child." Her mother whispered, touching her daughters cheek. "I love you."

"No, don't talk like that. Your going to survive," she cried.

"Dear, always listen to your brother" 

"No, do not talk like that…mother you will survive. Don't leave me like dad did." The young girl cried. The healers rushed in and pulled the young girl away. She fought and screamed as Aragorn held her. The healers tried to save her, but then she died. 

"No mother……no," she screamed, her voice could be heard throughout Gondor.


	19. Chapter 18

Two years later…

The same dream had been coming to her almost every night. Her mother just standing there, knowing she was going to die but could tell no one about it. She had stayed in Gondor, and Aragorn said she would be staying with him, and be under his watch for a long time. 

Alisa stood up and screeched her legs. She opened the windows to let the morning air rush in. The sun was coming up and soon and brand new day would start. She watched as her brother walked around in the garden outside her window. He looked nothing like her, or so said other people. 

She quickly got dressed, in a long light blue dress. Her long hair was braided on both sides. Her servant came in and put some traveling clothes on her bed. Aragorn and Alisa would soon be leaving in a few days to go to Rivendell. She knew Elrond and he was like a father to her.

"Morning Alisa," she heard a male voice say. She turned around to see her brothers friend Rolland. He wore the clothes of a ranger, and was only two years older than her. It had been love and first sight when she met him a month. There had been a dinner, with lots of food, music and dancing. Aragorn had introduced her to him, and she fell in love with his charm. 

"Same to you," she said, smoothing out her dress.

"Mind if I escort you to breakfast," he asked walking closer to him.

"No, that's aright, I am not going. I am not hungry," 

"Your never hungry, you never smile anymore. Every time I watched you from a distance a few years back, you where so happy. Always playing, laughing and smiling all the time," he explained to her. 

"I can not feel the need to smile or laugh anymore. Why should I be happy when I saw my mother die, and I did nothing," she said, no emotion in her voice.

"Let go of the past Alisa, you cannot change something that happened two years ago," he explained. He took her hand and pulled her lightly. "Come, let go enjoy the nice day."

Alisa did not want to go. She wanted to find her best friend Jonea, and spend the day with him. Jonea was the son of a swordsman, and he would be the same as his father. They grew up being friends, and soon their friendship grew and they became close. At first Jonea was mad that she had been seeing Rolland, but soon he loosened up and began to know his good side. 

Alisa ran through the garden, he was looking for her, and soon would find her. She then ran into something hard and she fell over. A hand reached down and pulled her up.

"Alisa, why are you running so fast, and not looking where you are going," she heard Jonea laugh.

"It is Rolland, we where in the garden and he kept talking, and talking. He would not stop so then two maidens came up to him, and I made a quick getaway," she laughed. 

"Ok, well come with me. I shall hide you in the stables. I have to see my horse anyways." They both walked quietly to the stables, where they spent many days talking and just wasting the days away. 

She sat down on the hay while Jonea took care of his horse. Her thoughts wondered to her mother, and they always seemed to be thinking of her. 

"Are you ok," she heard him ask, breaking through her thoughts.

"Yes, fine. Just thinking," she said.

"Of your mother," he asked looking at her face, he did not wait for an answer. "She was a very smart lady, and very pretty, seems like you have that trait," he said. Alisa blushed at his comment; Jonea was always nice to her, saying things that made her feel better. Then there was silence, uncomfortable silence. 

"So, when are you going to learn to fight, and ride horseback,"

"I know how to fight, my father taught me long ago. I do no need to horseback, I see nothing in my future that will cause me to ride a horse for so long," she laughed. "The future seems so empty for me, nothing will happen." Alisa stood off brushing the hay from her dress. "Well I think it is safe, I better go, and dinner is soon." 

Alisa was her in room when she heard a sudden knock at the door. Rolland came running in and locked the door behind him.

"Where did you go," he yelled.

"Hi to you to Rolland," she said. He grabbed her wrist and held her tightly. He brought a dagger to her thumb and held it there.

"What are you doing," she yelled, fear in her eyes and voice.

"Never do that again Alisa. Never run away from me again," he screamed at her. Alisa had no idea he was like this, she never saw this side of him before. "I must teach you a lesson." He cut into her arm, from her thumb to her wrist, and red blood started to poor out. She screamed out in pain but a hand covered her mouth.

"You tell anyone about this. I will hunt you down, find you and kill you," he threatened. He stormed out of the room, leaving her. She knew they would ask questions about her wrist, and maybe she was wrong for leaving him. She looked at her mirror and threw a heavy object at it. Then took a peace of the broken class and put blood on it. Then Aragorn rushed into the room to see her on the ground crying.

"Alisa what happened," he asked her knelling down next to her.

"The mirror….it broke….." but she couldn't say anything more. Aragorn put a cloth over her cut and then helped her up. 

"It is alright, come lets get you cleaned up," he said walking her out of the room. She passed Rolland who watched her walk away, and his eyes burned into hers. 

NOTE: LIKE?


	20. Chapter 19

"Maybe this is what I need Jonea, a week in Rivendell," Alisa said as she put a few dresses into her bag. She looked at herself in her new mirror. She touched the scar that now was forming on her wrist.

"What happened that night," Jonea whispered as he walked closer to her. He slipped his arms around her waist and looked at her in the mirror.

"You know already, I told you millions of time, along with Aragorn," she said looking at him through the mirror. 

"Your story doesn't make sense" he said walking away. "You tripped, fell, landed on the mirror, it shattered only cutting your wrist," he said retelling the story. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I know there is more."

"I….I can not tell you…it is to soon…"

"Alisa…"

"No, Jonea, I cannot tell you, not now. Maybe later, when the time has come, but….not now," she yelled. 

Alisa sat by the tress, leaning against one just reading a book. Things started to quiet down, the cut on her wrist was now only a memory. Jonea was the only one who still questioned it. The problem with Rolland had changed. He apologized for what he had done and the look in his eyes told her everything would be ok. Aragorn walked two horses over to her, and strapped her bag to the horse. 

"Ready," Aragorn asked as he helped Alisa up on the horse. She gripped it tightly, hoping she would not fall off. "Relax Alisa." Aragorn said, getting up on his own horse.

"Easy for you to say, you ride horses. I do not, I hate horses," she yelled, as Aragorn took the reins of her horse to guide him along. Alisa looked at the garden near her home, Rolland stood there, watching her every move. She watched him until she could no longer see him anymore.

"Alisa wake up," a voice rang threw her head. She opened her eyes to find that the moon as come up, and the stars up above. "You slept the whole way here. How I do not no, but you did." He explained helping her off of the horse. Alisa had slept a dreamless sleep.

"Dear friend," she heard anther voice say, she recognized it has Lord Elrond.

"Elrond, very good to see you," she said, rushing into his arms.

"Same for you my child….I must tell you both, King Thranduil and his son Prince Legolas are here…"

Legolas, she was sure she had heard that name before, but she couldn't remember when. She quickly forgot about it when she was brought into the room she was staying in. It was beautiful, the bed was made out of the finest wood in Rivendell, and the window had a view of the sky, and the stars. The room was painted gold and silver. It had a small place for her clothes, and a trunk in front of her bed. 

"Get some sleep, tomorrow you shall meet the guest who are here for Arwen's Birthday…"

The sun came through the window, shinning into Alisa's eyes. She quickly got up, knowing she would have to be in the dinner area soon. She put on a red dress, which went down to the floor, the sleeves stopped at her elbows. She tied her hair back in a pony tail, with a braid going down the back of her head.

She rushed through the doors, a few people looking at her, but no one really caring. The party had already started, and Arwen could be found talking to Alisa's brother. She walked over, both of them never really noticing her.

"Alisa," Arwen yelled, hugging her, "You made it."

"Finally decided to get up," Aragorn joked.

"Funny…."

"Alisa, I would like you to meet someone very special to me," she said, dragging the girl with her. "Legolas….this is Lady Alisa, daughter of Arathorn, sister to Aragorn." She said.

"Sister to Aragorn you say, pleasure to meet you," he said gently taking her hand and kissing it. Then he noticed the scar on her wrist. "What happened my lady?"

"Nothing," she said quickly pulling it away so no one else could see, she rushed off leaving them standing together. 

The party dragged on, many danced with each other, swaying to the music. She looked at the prince that was seated with his father, and Lord Elrond. He was so beautiful, probably having all the elf maidens back in Mirkwood after him. She watched Aragorn, and Arwen together happy as can be. If only someone knew that she wasn't that happy with Rolland. But no one did, and she would be stuck with him forever. She prayed for a miracle that one day things would change. 

She stood up fast, her chair falling to the ground, many turned to look at her as she rushed out of the dinner hall. She rushed outside, past the Rivendell gates and into the woods. She stopped suddenly when she realized she was being followed.

"O no," she whispered to herself when she realized she had wondered too far. Then an orc jumped out in front of her, causing her to scream. Thoughts of her dieing soon entered her mind.

"I am going to die like my mother,' she cried, the orc cornered her into a tree. He was about to kill her, but he never did. She moved out of the way and the orc fell dead. She looked to see another arrow kill an orc that had come up behind her. She saw the prince, and her brother fighting off orcs. Then another one pushed her, and her head hit hard to the ground.

"Alisa…" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

"I am very worried about her, she woke up a few hours ago," Aragorn explained.

"Well what does she remember," Legolas asked. Lord Elrond and Arwen also stood in the room that was down the hall from Alisa's room.

"She remembers everything from her past up to arriving here. That's all, she does not remember getting up for the party, or wondering into the woods," he explained pacing around the room.

"Will you tell her," Prince Legolas asked.

"No, and even if she saw you again, she will not remember you…."

NOTE: MORE TO COME SOON...


	21. Chapter 20

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
The sun will rise

Note: some quotes from this part are from John Steinbeck's Pastures of Heaven....Molly Morgan

"So how are you feeling," Arwen asked as she walked around outside with Alisa.

"Better, I still do not know what happened. But I guess that is good not to know," she said. Her thoughts traveled to her mother again, of her dieing, an image she had in her mind when she was out.

"Thinking of your mother again," Arwen stated, "you have that look…"

"I can not forget her face when she died," Alisa cried, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Let go of the past, I know it is killing you inside, your mother, and what someone did to your wrist," she paused for a moment to wait for a few elves to pass. "Your life is still bound up with the life of Gondor. There are people there in whom you are interested." (Steinbeck)

"Stop telling me I have to forget my past. I cannot, everyone is trying to take away my past from me, it is a part of me, weather I like it or not. If I forget about my past, I forget about my future. These things in my past are teaching me a lesson, I am looking back and growing up, not matter how much it hurts." She explained.

"Listen," Arwen said stopping to face Alisa. "You walk around like you are dieing, which I think you are. It is ok to think about the past, but think about the good times, not the bad, it is killing you."

Alisa stopped to think for a moment then looked up at Arwen. "What is life them, if it is not your past or future…what is it?" 

"Family, friends, nature, everything around us," she said.

"I shudder at the thought of the meaninglessness of life…"(Steinbeck)

"Alisa your fourteen years old, barley beginning to live you should not to be thinking like this…" Arwen yelled.

"I am fourteen barley beginning life, but seen things that you don't see when your fourteen," she yelled, then walked off leaving Arwen by herself. 

"I wish I could go somewhere where no one knows me," Alisa cried and she stormed into her room in Rivendell.

"Everyone knows you. An heir of Gondor," Aragorn said stepping into the room. He hide behind the shadows from the curtains.

"I wish I could go on an adventure, get my mind off of things," she said sitting on the bed.

"Your time will come, are times will come when we can live a normal life," he said. 

"You will marry Arwen," the young girl laughed, "I will live off of the land, maybe learn to ride a horse…..mother always love to ride horses."

"Yes I know, always going off into the wild…"

"…not a care in the world," Alisa finished.

"Yes, you look so much like her," 

"And you do not," Alisa laughed.

"Yes I know what they say, I look nothing like you, but I see it, you see it…" he paused a moment to look at his sister. "Your birthday is coming up, I think we should have a party…"

"We had one last year, to many years for a party for everyone," she laughted.

"Yes but I think it will be good for you. We will have one when we return to Gondor in a few days…"

_ Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_  


_Tale as old as time  
Ever as before the sun will rise  
  
Tale as old as time…  
  
-Ever just the same…_  


I know this was short....I promise the next one will be longer....


	22. Chapter 21

**NOTE: I had a little bit of A Walk to Remember and Pirates of the Caribbean in me....so I threw some quotes in. **

_Trying to see the sunlight  
My heart's crying out loud  
I try to see through the clouds  
On one more rainy day  
_

"I am sorry to cut the visit short Lord Elrond," Aragorn said, as they walked to the stables to get their horses.

"It is for the better, Alisa needs to go home," he explained. Alisa walked outside and towards her horse. 

"Till next time Lord Elrond," she said and got up on her horse.

"Yes, till our next meeting," 

The horse woke her up, and she opened her eyes to see the walls of Gondor in front of her. Rolland waited by the gate with open arms as Alisa fell off of the horse.

"Sleep," she mumbled. 

"She had a hard week,"

"It was a nightmare," she said walking to their house.

"I am sure it wasn't, probably thinking of your mother again. You always do that. I do not believe in nightmares, I believe people do it to themselves"

"Rolland, you should start believing in nightmares, I am living one." She screamed, running off but Rolland right behind her.

"Why are you pushing me away," he yelled, and pulled on her arm to make her stop. "I know what it is, your scared, your scared that I want to be with you and you want to be with me. So you push me away and anyone else who wants to help you."

"What are you talking about," she yelled, walking off again, with Rolland once again behind her.

"You're scared to let go, if you let go you can not hide behind it anymore, then people will see you who you really are," he yelled. "Stop trying to make people feel bad for you." Then he walked off. 

She stood there is silence, looking at the direction he had gone. The wind blew in her face, and threw her hair.

"He is right you know," she heard a voice say behind her; she recognized it right away at Jonea. She didn't turn around to face him, but still stared in front of her.

"I know," 

The next morning, a brand new day started. The feeling of peace was in the air. Alisa woke happy to be in her own bed, not like the once in Rivendell. She walked to the mirror and quickly got changed. The outdoors waited for her, the birds sang for her. 

"Your beautiful enough Alisa," she heard a voice say. She turned around to see Rolland staring at her. 

"Rolland do not sneak up on me like that," Alisa said, walking up to him.

"I heard you where going in the forest," he said.

"Who told you, Aragorn," she asked.

"I came to escort you" he said, completely ignoring her question. 

"I do not need you to escort me. I can handle a walk," she joked.

"I do not want anything to happen to you, my lady, you will be come my wife one day." He said. Alisa tired to walk by, but he grabbed her arm causing her to stop.

"Why do you not love me Alisa? The way I love you," he asked, his blue eyes burning into her.

"I could never love you," she hissed. His grip tightened on her, and was leaving a mark. She could not get away; clearly he was stronger than her. He pulled out his dagger, and brought it up to her face.

"Now Alisa, I know you do not mean it. You do not want me to use this again, now do you." He asked, he brought the dagger down to her arm, and slightly touched the long scar on her arm. It ran from her thumb to her wrist. "You will obey me Alisa; you will become my wife." He smiled at her, then walked out of the door. Tears flew down her face, all she had to do was get rid of him, and everything was going to be alright. Her door was open and she watched Jonea run by, then stop and poke his head threw the door.

"Morning, your looking nice today, what are you up to." He asked. Alisa looked out the window and noticed it was raining.

"I was going for a walk, but something has happened." 

_"You do not know who I am do you? You will see me in a few years. But I must warn you what will happen…" said a voice so beautiful. Alisa stirred in her sleep trying to wake up but she could not._

_ "You will be sent on a journey with your brother in a few years, you must follow what your heart tells you. For if you do not it will end in death. You will not remember what I say until that time comes, you must make a choice that will cost you your life if you make the wrong one." _

Alisa shot up in her bed, and looked around. Sweat running down her face, her breathing slowed down and she finally relaxed. 

_ "Remember what I said…" _and the voice was gone. 

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE...THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING IN MY LIFE....

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON....


	23. Chapter 22

**NOTE: I know I haven't been updating a lot and I a sorry for those who read this. My life has been pretty boring up until today. I seem to write only when something has happened so I take my emotions out on writing....**

Alisa was found that day sitting underneath a tree. Just looking up at the stars, wondering what higher power could be up there. 

"Mind if I sit here," she heard Aragorn say. She looked at him, then again at the stars.

"No," she said moving over for him to also lean against the tree. They sat there for a moment in silence. "Think she is looking down at us right now." 

"Alisa, god had another plan for her."

"I know, but they took her away to soon, when I need her the most. I am being raised by men. Think how I will turn out in a few years."

"I think you're turning out fine, considering it is me and Elrond raising you." 

"We have no one Aragorn, no one at all."

"People like us don't have much, maybe just one person to call family. But in the end that's really all you need."

"But people not like us, have more…"

"Alisa, I have to go away for a while,"

"What, where…..why,"

"It is a mission. I am leaving in a few weeks. You will be here with Rolland and Joena." He explained.

"What kind of mission,"

"The kind where you can only call me Strider if you see me. You will be going to Rivendell in few weeks after I leave." He said. 

The sun came out from under the clouds, and woke Alisa up.

"I spent the whole night out here," she said, standing up and stretching. Then she saw people running into the court yard. Some where shouting and pointing to each other. Others where pulling horses out of the stables. She ran over to the crowd but could not find anyone she knew. 

Then she spotted Jonea on top of his horse talking to a ranger, he yelled to the people behind him on horses and started off.

"Jonea," she yelled and ran over to him as he stopped his horse. 

"Alisa, I have to go,"

"Jonea please don't leave me," Alisa cried.

"I must go find my father, he is out in the wild, maybe dieing" he said.

"Please, Rolland is after me," she cried.

"Don't be silly, no he isn't. He just loves you a little to much." He explained then touched her cheek. 

"I will be back before you know it…"

"Come back soon," she whispered, he looked at her once than started off into the wild.

After a few days of Jonea out in the wild, and Aragorn receiving letters then rushing off to read them, Alisa fell pretty bored. Yes she had friends, but now they even seemed to bore her. She knew something was coming up, something bad. She couldn't afford to lose anyone close to her, or even risk her own life. So she practiced swords fighting. Lord Elrond sons had showed her some moves, and she remembered her father talking about it.

She stood in an open field with a dull sword. She would swing it around her head as few times then started to attack the air. No one would practice with her afraid she would slip, and she was afraid that Rolland would actually hurt her.

Then she grew tired, her breathing quickened and she fell to the ground. She lay on her back watching the clouds blow by.

"You tire yourself out from battling nothing," she heard Rolland say. He stood in front of her looking down at her. Alisa rolled over and then stood up facing him. 

"Yes, "she snapped. "You know what Rolland; I think we should take a break from each other."

Alisa knew right away she shouldn't have said that. His eyes burned with rage, and his face started to turn red.

"No, I am going to marry you, and become king of Gondor," he explained and grabbed her arm. "I will cut you again, and again until you understand that you will be mine." 

He pulled her to the side with such force she almost fell over and pulled out his knife again. 

"No, someone help me," she yelled hoping to get someone attention. Then she felt herself falling to the ground and Rolland next to her. She looked up to see Aragorn; he picked up Rolland and hit him once in the face.

"If you ever touch her again, I will kill you." He yelled. He pushed him away, and Rolland started to walk away touching his face. They watched him go until he was out of sight.

"I am so sorry Alisa, I am sorry I did not see it sooner…."

NOTE: NEXT CHAPTER SOON....


	24. Chapter 23

NOTE:**I finally updated....yeay **

"I have to go," Aragorn said, Alisa stood at her window looking out. She hadn't spoken since two nights ago when Rolland attacked her. "I have to go away now."

"On that _mission," _she hissed. 

"Jonea will be back soon, do not be mad at him for leaving," he explained.

"Did he find his father," she asked, no emotion in her voice, she did not turn around to face him.

"Yes; you will be going to Rivendell in three weeks. Alisa please look at me." He pleaded. She turned around slowly, her eyes full of tears. "Alisa this is the adventure you always wanted."

"No, you get the adventure. I get to go back to Rivendell," she yelled looking out the window again. 

"I have to go," Aragorn said, and Alisa could hear the sadness in his voice. She turned around to say she was sorry but he was gone. He had left on his adventure.

Aragorn left, Jonea came back. He found out what Rolland did but Alisa would not talk about it. Alisa looked up at the large tan gate welcoming her into Rivendell. It had been three very long weeks with out Aragorn. Word had come to her from Rivendell that she was expected to come and visit again. 

Strange things where going on. People where acting different around her, asking her questions about her brother. People would come and go, not stay very long. Alisa sat in her room again, doing nothing at all. 

"Lady Alisa I heard about what happened," she heard a voice say. She looked at the door to see Lord Elrond standing there.

"So has everyone else,"

"What happened?"

"You just said you knew what happened," she snapped. "I do not want to talk about it. It is over and done. I have been here for weeks, what is going on." 

"I cannot tell you, but soon you will know…"

That night Alisa took a walk among one of the many hallways. She came to a room and heard singing inside. The voice was of a male, she stood there until the door flew open. She expected to see a tall man, but this man only came up to her shoulders. 

"O I am sorry," she said walking away.

"Do not go child," he said, as she turned around. "Stay a while, it does get awfully lonely around here."

"I am Bilbo Baggins," he said extending his hand towards her.

"Alisa," she said shaking his hand. 

"What brings you here to Rivendell," he said as he took a seat in his room, and Alisa sat cross-legged on the floor across from him. 

"Lord Elrond invited me to come here while my brother is on his adventure," she explained.

"I remember my adventures, it is all in here," he said handing a book to her.

"There and Back again, a Hobbits Tale," she whispered tracing her fingers along the cover. 

"Yes, but I am too old…" his voice trailed off. 

"Well, it has been a pleasure Bilbo Baggins but I must be off," she said standing up.

"Come back again," and with that he closed the door, shutting Alisa out of his world. 

Alisa woke up in the morning with much commotion going on. Elves where running around, saying things about a hobbit being very sick. She walked down the hallway running straight into Arwen.

"What is going on, what happened to your face," Alisa asked, noticing the cut on her face. Arwen touched it, realizing it was there. 

"Aragorn…"

"What…is he ok…."

"He is here…"

**Back into Alisa view**

I shot up the bed bed, realizing I was still at Helms Deep, not back in Rivendell. I had remembered everything about my past, most I had wanted to forget.

"Legolas," I whispered remembering I had seen him before. I jumped out of the bed and ran down the many steps to reach outside. I ran into Gimli sending him to the ground yelling.

"Sorry," I yelled, still running. Then I found Legolas along with Aragorn. They all stopped to look at me panting. Gimli caught up with me, looking at me like I was crazy.

"She has gone mad," he said pointing to me. 

"What is it Alisa," Aragorn asked.

"I met you before," I said drawing my attention to Legolas. He looked at Aragorn than back to me. "Arwen's birthday, you saved me in the forest. But then I had forgotten about you."

"How do you remember," he asked.

"I remember it all. I remember you Aragorn, telling Legolas that I would not remember him. But why," I asked.

"Alisa this is not the time,"

"Yes it is, tell me before we go to Isengard." I yelled.

"Fine but you asked, so no getting mad at me like you always do," he said. "We did not want you to remember being attacked. We did not want you to see Legolas again incase it triggered that memory. But when you met him that night you seemed not to remember."

"You never where going to tell me," I asked.

"Knowing you and how you act when you find things out…no." he said. I started to walk away, not really mad but tired from everything, and all the secrets being kept.

"Alisa, we leave tomorrow for Isengard…"


	25. Are You Ready?

Now the most brilliant tale ever told begins again...

Shows Pippin talking to Gandalf

"Is there any hope Gandalf....Frodo and Sam" 

"There wasn't much hope, just a fools hope."

Shows King Théoden talking to Eowyn

"I will have you smile again, not grieve for those who time as come."

See Aragorn kneeling next to a dead body, can't see the face, with Legolas behind him tears streaming down his face.

Shows Legolas and Alisa looking out into the distance looking at the army in front of them. Then shows Alisa running and Aragorn stopping her. She faces Aragorn and Legolas, yells at them.

"It was standing right in front of me the whole time...and I have been blinded by it. All hope is gone, Middle earth will fall."

"There is always hope."

Aragorn yells at her, Alisa looks taken back by it. 

Shows Sam and Frodo, Sam talking to Frodo.

"You do not see it do you. He is leading us into a trap."

Shows Gollum smiling at Frodo and Sam.

Shows big battle field, Legolas with his bow, Alisa with her sword, Gimli with his ax and Aragorn in his armor.

"Ride now, ride for Rohan..."

Shows big battle. Hear Alisa's voice yelling.

"Legolas..."

Lord of the Rings: Return of the King

Part three of To The End.....coming December 2003....the adventure continues.....ARE YOU READY?


	26. Chapter 24

I went to Edoras and the Golden Hall of Medusel with Eowyn, as the rest went to Isengard to see what they where up against and how many men they needed. With much fighting they made me stay and wait for their safe return home. I was happy to leave Helms Deep to much death around me, to much hate and tears. But I wanted to stay with the group, we where a fellowship still, even if we where missing four members. 

I spent a lot of my time out on the balcony looking out in the distance. I had a lot of time to think to myself, I realized I was in love with Legolas more than anything. He was the right person for me, but I could lose that chance if I didn't talk to him soon about it. 

Figures on horseback where forming in the distance and when they got closer I saw two new riders with them. I flew down the steps and out of the palace doors.

"Merry….Pippin," I yelled I kneeled down in front of them and hugged them both.

"Alisa you have changed," Merry suddenly said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Your smiling, you never smile. Something grand must be happening," he laughed.

"Are you and the elf…you know," Pippin started to say but was interrupted by my laughter,

"Pippin….Merry I am so happy your back…"

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," King Théoden said, I held up my goblet along with everyone else. "Hail the victorious dead" 

"Hail," we all yelled then drank from the goblet. The feast seemed to last forever, I sat on a chair, watching Merry and Pippin dancing on a table. 

"Oh you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry…" there voices echoed throughout the room as they danced around on the tables. The people all around, men, women, and children, drinking laughing, but I could not. I spotted Legolas leaning against a wall with his hood up staring at me. I looked at him and then made my way outside of the Golden Hall

The stars where bright that night, the first day we where back, and the group was slowly getting back together. I felt Legolas stand next to me, looking out into the distance of Mordor. 

"It is a still night," he said.

"Yes indeed it is," 

"Alisa now that you know about your past, can you over come it," he asked me.

"Yes, I dealt with it my own was. It is my past, it is behind me now," I whispered. We stood there in silence, both of us having a million things to say to each other, but neither of us getting up the courage to actually say it.

"Alisa," he asked me, the words coming off of his lips so soft. "Do you love me, the way I love you?" The question startled me for a moment. I realized throughout my journey I did love him, more than anything. More than I ever had for Rolland or Jonea. 

"Yes, yes I do," I whispered, turning towards him. He looked deep into my brown eyes and I looked his sparkling blue eyes. Then a smile spread upon his lips and one could be found on mine to. 

His hand came up to my face and touched my cheek gently. Then for the first time his lips touched mine. It was a soft kiss, his lips against mine so gently. Then as soon as it happened the kiss ended. He kissed my forehead and embraced me. 

"Alisa when the war is over, come back with me. Stay with me, become my wife…" he whispered into my ear. 

"I…" but then stopped, I looked towards the entrance of the balcony and saw Aragorn standing there. He had his pipe in his hands and walked over to us. 

"The stars are veiled." Legolas said to him. "Something stirs in the East...A sleepless malice" I looked at Legolas and then to Aragorn who looked worried.

"The Eye of the enemy is moving…" he said. We stood there in silence, Aragorn eyeing me slightly, trying to get an answer out of me. He had heard what Legolas had asked me. 

"He is here!" Legolas yelled as he looked towards the door. He ran in, then Aragorn and I followed. We ran down the hallway to where we all would be sleeping. We ran into the room, and I saw Pippin on the floor with something in his hands.

"Help him! Someone help him!" Merry yelled. Aragorn snatched the thing from Pippin, he quickly fell to the ground in pain, Legolas ran over to help him as he dropped it and the ball went rolling. 

"Aragorn, are you ok" I asked kneeling down next to him. Gandalf took a cloth and threw it over the ball.

"What is that," I asked Gandalf but he ignored me.

"Fool of a Took!" he yelled at Pippin as he ran over to him.

"Look at me." Gandalf yelled taking his hands and holding Pippin's face.

"Gandalf! Forgive me!" Pippin cried.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf yelled.

"Let him be, don't yell at him…" I yelled.

"Legolas get her out of here," Aragorn said. Legolas pulled on my arm and pulled me out of the door. Tears streamed down my face, as I walked down the hallway.

"Alisa…"

"Let me be," I yelled and ran down the hallway in the cool night. I didn't want to speak to anyone, even if it was Legolas. All I really wanted to do was go home; I wanted the war of Middle Earth to be over. 

**NOTE: IF YOU WANT THE SCRIPT THEN YOU CAN E-MAIL ME AT**

**ALLISON6@COMCAST.NET**

**I TRIED TO PUT IT ON HERE BUT THE LINK WASN'T COMING UP AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE DEALING WITH IT RIGHT NOW. **


	27. Chapter 25

_ To go with him after the war….or not to? _The question would not escape my mind at all. Morning finally came over Middle Earth, the people of Rohan where waking up, the world was now waking up. I walked to the balcony and saw Gandalf with Merry and Pippin walking to the stables. They quickly went inside, and within moments Gandalf and Pippin where on Shadowfax and rushed out of Rohan.

"No…Pippin," I yelled. I ran down the long steps, yelling for Pippin. I had to talk to him one last time; I had to make sure he was alright. I ran into someone and they caught me from falling. They held onto me as I tried to get away, kicking and screaming. I had to talk to Pippin.

"No, Alisa, he is gone," Legolas said. I looked up at him, the one who was holding me back.

"No…Pippin…I have to talk to him," 

"They gone to Minas Tirith," he said.

"They are going to Gondor?" I asked.

"Yes, so are we, but not their way. We have another path to go," Legolas explained. He let me go and I stood in front of him. Many of the people who had stopped to look at me before had now gone on their way again.

"I am going home," I said, not really asking a question, more just saying it to myself. 

The dinner meal quickly came, but I sat alone in the hall, alone in a chair, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were nowhere to be found.

"My lady….Alisa…" I heard a voice say. I broke out of thought and stared at the young hobbit across from me. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," I said, he sat down quickly and began to eat his meal. I didn't eat but just stared at him and watched the hobbit.

"Merry," I said stopping him from eating. He looked up but did not say anything. "What was it like?"

"What," he asked.

"What was it like with the orcs, after I escaped," I said. He looked at me shocked, shocked that I had asked him. 

"I thought you pushed the past behind you, that is where it belongs," he said, not wanting to bring it up.

"I know, but what was it like? What would have happened if I stayed?" I asked.

"You probably would have died, being a girl and all; they might have done things you. But you would have been the last to go, since they needed you to get to Aragorn," he explained and then looked down at his meal. He looked disturbed I had brought back something so evil, something he had tried to forget. 

I stood up and pushed my chair back and looked at the small hobbit. "I am sorry" Then I quickly left. 

I stepped outside as Aragorn ran past me not saying a word. I smelled his pipe smoke and knew he had been smoking again. Then I saw something in the distance, a fire burning on the mountains.

"It is a beacon," I heard Legolas say.

"I know what it is," I simply said not looking at him.

"Then why is it lit," he asked me, testing me. I paused for a moment and then gave up, and he knew it. "Gondor calls for aid."

"So what does that mean," I asked stepping closer to the balcony to see it better,

"You're going home…"

I pulled my horse out of the stables, along with Legolas next to me. This time we would be riding separate horses. I walked closer to Aragorn to hear him talking to Eowyn, she told him she would only be riding with them until the encampment. I knew Aragorn wanted me to stay to.

"Have you decided yet," I heard someone ask me. Legolas had gone to talk to Aragorn and now I stood next to Gimli.

"Decided what Gimli?" I asked looking at him.

"To stay with the elf after the war," he said.

"How do you know," I asked looking at Legolas and then Aragorn. Legolas glanced back at me and then looked away.

"Aragorn told me," he simply said.

"Gimli a few months ago you would never talk to me about this, why change now?" I asked.

"Well, my lady, I watched you grow and I know what your heart tells you, but you do not see it…" and then he walked off leaving me alone.

"Strange dwarf…"

**NOTE: I found a new site that has the script, e-mail me if you want it.**


	28. Chapter 26

I remembered my home, and was excited to go back. After the White Mountains come to an end there lies Minas Tirith better known as the City of Kings. Minas Tirith, where I grew up. The city it built with seven levels of white stone. The guards, which wore all black with silver helmets where a site to see. Rolland tried to become one but was denied it when he wasn't good enough. The White Tree had been a symbol from Isildur, son of Elendil, who saw his father die on the battle field.

Denethor, son of Ecthelion is the Steward of Gondor now. And no other than Rolland's uncle. Rolland had always wanted power, and he had known Aragorn was Isildur heir to the throne. 

"Alisa…" I heard a voice say, breaking through my thoughts. The thought of going home banished and I stared at Legolas who was next to me. "Ready to go…"

I got up on my horse and was next to Legolas, who had Gimli behind him. Aragorn was ahead with King Théoden.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!" Eomer yelled to everyone, and we set off leaving Edoras behind. Probably the last time I would ever see it again. 

The ride wasn't that long to Dunharrow, where the armies would all be camping at. Where I was suppose to stay back. Could I let Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli go on with out me? I started to drift off when suddenly I remember something that was said to me many years before I went on this journey.

_ "….you must make a choice that will cost you your life if you make the wrong one."_

"Alisa" I heard Legolas say. He came up to me on his horse and stared into my eyes. "Are you ok…"

"Am I making the right choice Legolas," I asked. "What happens if I die?"

"Alisa, don't talk like that, what made you say that?" he asked his face getting worried. I wanted to tell him, but couldn't.

"Nothing, I am sorry," I said. We finally made it to Dunharrow, where thousands of men where. They stood up as the king of Rohan came by. 

"We will stay here for a while," Aragorn said coming up to us. He mounted off of his horse, and so did Legolas, Gimli and I. Someone took our horses and brought then away to a stable. But the men where having trouble with the horses. Legolas walked up to Eomer who was standing near us, and I followed.

"The horses are restless...and the men are quiet." Legolas said to him.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain…" Eomer said, and as he said it Legolas and I looked toward the White Mountains. I was so close to home I could feel it. 

"That road there; where does that lead?" Gimli asked. 

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain." Legolas explained.

"None who venture there ever return, That mountain is evil…" Eomer explained.

"Why is it evil..." but no one answered, they watched Aragorn walk to the split of the mountain. Maybe it was only me but I saw something green flicker and then disappear.

"Aragorn," I yelled. "Lets find some food…Gimli looks hungry." I said trying to get him away. He came to us and we began to walk away. I stopped and stared at the entrance again to see if I saw anything. 

"Come Alisa, do not want to go in there," Legolas said pulling onto my arm. 

"But I…" and then stopped. "Nothing come on lets go…"

I couldn't sleep in my tent that night. It was right next to Legolas's tent and I still felt alone that I was not with him in his tent. I watched as a dark figure on a horse came up the mountain and go into a tent. I followed them and was surprised at what I saw.

"Lord Elrond," I said surprised. "What brings you here?"

  
"I am here to speak to your brother," he said.

"I know Elrond, he is not my brother," I said, and then I saw that he had a sword with him, and I recognized what it was. Arwen had told me the story; she had showed the sword Andúril to me broken in pieces. I knew it belonged to Aragorn now. 

"It is time, I know it, he knows it. Give him the sword of the king…" I told him

"I shall return Lord Elrond to Rivendell, I will come home…" I said and then took my leave and left as King Théoden came in. 

Aragorn came out of the tent a few minutes later and he went to get his horse Brego. I knew where he was going. Legolas walked up to me and saw Aragorn to, we all knew what he was doing.

"Just where do you think you're up to?" we heard Gimli say. Legolas and I grabbed our horses and walked over to them, but still out of sight.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli." Aragorn whispered.

"Have you learned nothing of the subbornness of dwarves?" Legolas said, with me standing next to him.

"You know not to argue with them," I added.

"Might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie" Gimli said. Aragorn had no choice to argue, he smiled at us, and then we made out way to the opening of the mountain. 

"Something bad is going to happen Legolas, it doesn't feel right," I said before we entered.

"Then stay back, I will come back and get you when this over," Legolas said.

"No, I am coming, we must all stick together….we are a fellowship still…."


	29. Chapter 27

Sharp grey rocks surrounded us as we made our way to Dimholt. We where on our horses, going quietly along, no one said a word. The feeling around us was so strong. We felt fear, we could all feel it. 

"What kind of an army would linger in such a place?," Gimli asked.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their oath." Legolas explained.

"Why did they." but stopped, I looked at the opening that was carved into the rock it self. We stood there in silence taking in the sight.

"The very warmth of my blood seems drawn away" Gimli whispered. 

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and The Dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas said as he dismounted off of his horse. Gimli and Aragorn followed, I was last as I jumped down, holding onto the reins.

The horses began to get restless and frightened. We slowly approached the opening and the horses went crazy. As a gust of hair came out of the tunnel, I lost grip of the reins and my horse ran away. Shortly afte, the other two horses took off. 

"Brego!" I yelled trying to call out to the horse, but it was no use. 

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn said, and he walked proudly into the tunnel, showing no fear. Then Legolas shortly followed. 

"Legolas.." I yelled but he was gone.

"Well, this is a thing unheard of. An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not! Ah, I'd never hear the end of it!" Gimli said, he stomped his feat a few times, then finally went in.

"Gimli.no," but still it was no use. 

"But I do fear death." I said to myself and started to walk in.

_ "You picked the wrong choice.." _I heard a voice say right as I entered. Did I really pick the wrong choice? I picked the wrong choice when I went on this journey. 

I had caught up to Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas as they ran into a huge hall. Aragorn held a metal torch for light, but only little could be seen. Then a figure appeared.

"The king of the dead," I whispered to no one. It was a ghost, a real ghost. He had a crown on his head, and was the color green. Green, what I had saw outside the mountain the other night. 

"Who enters my domain?" it asked.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn yelled, but the King did not care.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass." It hissed.

"You will suffer me,"

The King of the dead let out a laugh, and soon we where surrounded by the dead. Legolas, Gimli and I huddled close to each other, our backs together looking at them. But Aragorn stood alone. 

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and The Dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you all must die," it yelled. They started to close in, and Legolas let go an arrow at one of them closest to me, but it went right through them. 

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn yelled his hand on his sword. 

"None but the King of Gondor may command me." The king threatened. Aragorn lifted his sword Andúril. up, and the King attacks him with his sword. They ran at each other, but Aragorn then grabbed the king by his throat.

"How can he." I said to myself.

"That line was broken!" The king yelled, shocked that the sword had been put back together. 

"It has been remade" he said letting the king go." Fight for us, and regain your honor.what say you?" he walked through the crowd and looked at each one of them. 

"You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." Gimli yelled.

"I am Isildur's heir! Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled.what say you?" he yelled one more time, until they finally agreed. Maybe we had a chance to save my home. 

We went on the black ships, after the pirates had been taken care of. I looked over the edge at the water. Legolas came up, and stood next to me, with his arm around me.

"What is wrong," he asked. I looked at him, and decided to tell him, if everything went the way it was going, I would die before I saw the end of the war.

"A long time ago, before this happened. I had a dream that said I would have to make a choice on a journey, if I made the wrong choice I would die." I explained. "Before we left Rivendell, I told everyone Aragorn and Elrond forced me to go. They gave me a choice to stay or come, and I decided to join the Fellowship."

"Why did you blame it on Aragorn that you where here." Legolas asked.

"I thought I would be able to get back those years that I lost with him, but really I couldn't. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. No one did I guess. But right before I entered the tunnel to The Dead, a voice said I made a wrong choice. I don't think I am going to see the end of this war."

"Do you think that is your fate," he asked. "Dieing.I will not let you die, as long as I love you."

"Legolas.Alisa. Hide we are approaching."

This is it, I am going back home. Fighting for those I love and for freedom. If only Frodo and Sam make it to Mount Doom, then I know that this was not the wrong choice. That I am here for a reason. 


	30. Chapter 28

The boat docked, and I took a peak and saw hundreds of Orcs.

"Ok ready," Aragorn said. I grabbed my swords and stuck them in my belt. "Go."

We all jumped down and stared the Orcs in the face. They smiled back thinking this was going to be easy.

"There's plenty for the three of us, may the best Dwarf win!" Gimli said. Legolas and I smiled at each other, and then the dwarf. We started running charging the orcs. Then the Dead streamed out from behind us and past us towards the orcs.

We started attacking, and soon I was away form Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. An Orc came at me and I plunged my sword into their chest and them pulled it out.

"20…21," I said as I killed another orc. Legolas ran past me with his bow and arrows shooting anything he could.

"15, 16..." he said counting off.

"17..." Gimli counted.

"26….looks like you boys are falling behind," I laughed. They looked at each other and they began fighting again. Aragorn took down many orcs, and them looked up and into the distance. I followed his gaze, and saw an Oliphaunt.

"Legolas," he yelled, and pointed to it. Legolas rushed to meet it and swung up onto its tuck. He moved to its leg, shooting anything he could. Using the many arrows stuck into the Oliphaunt he used them to climb up. He came up to the top, and was met with several Southron warriors. But he killed them easily, counting off. He cut the ropes and the platform they where on, and it came flying down, right near me. He ran up to the beast head and stuck three arrows into its skull. The Oliphaunt came flying down and Legolas landed right next to Gimli and I.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli yelled.

"Show off," I mumbled and then ran over to Aragorn. I looked around and most of the enemies where dead. The Dead killed a Mûmak and overran the city, killing any orc in sight.

The army of The Dead came towards Aragorn and stood in front of him.

"Release us." The King of the Dead said.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli said.

"Gimli, be quiet…" I said, making him shut up.

"You gave us your word." He yelled.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace." Aragorn said. Then the Dead, disappeared.

"We couldn't of done it without them. They saved Middle Earth," I said to no one really.

We went across the river and to Minas Tirith. So many dead bodies, so many of Aragorn's people dead. To many faces I remembered.

"Are you ok," I heard someone say. Legolas stood next to me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes…this is my home," I whispered. I turned around and two familiar faces caught my eye. "It cannot be…"

I started walking towards the figures, pushing men out of the way. A few looked at me, wondering why a women was on the battle field. If only they knew. Then I saw the two people I had been looking for.

"Jonea….Rolland," I said, and the two boys turned around. They where cut and scraped. There faces showed victory, and hope for Gondor.

"Alisa….it is you," Jonea said, picking me up and hugging me. "What….what are you doing here?"

"This is my home Jonea," I simply said.

"Last I heard from Lord Elrond, you went with you brother on an adventure," he explained. "Your alive, Lord Elrond said you might not make it."

"Well I am not dead right now…" I said, and then I felt Legolas come up behind me. The two boys looked at him, wondering what an Elf was doing at Gondor.

"Legolas this is Jonea and Rolland," I said point to them. Legolas shook Jonea's hand, but not Rolland; he looked at him hatred in his eyes.

"We must go Alisa, your brother is waiting in the hall…"

"No, go without me…" I said, I looked up at Legolas and saw pain in his eyes.

"If you wish…" he said and he was gone.

"The elf seems fond of you," Jonea pointed out, as we sat on a step of Gondor. We made our ways into the gates and found and step to sit on. Rolland sat behind Jonea, just staring off into nothing. He looked like a warrior, he had grown up since the last time I seen him. Everyone had grown up.

"Yes we have become close. He asked me to marry him…" I said. Jonea and Rolland both looked shocked but pleased that I had a new life. 

"What did you say to him," Rolland asked. His voice was plain and showed no emotion at all.

"I said nothing, Aragorn had interrupted us when I was about to answer. But I will tell him my answer, soon." I explained.

"You changed Alisa, that seventeen year old girl I once knew has changed." Jonea said.

"We all changed, this journey has taught me so much. But it still is not over…."

"Alisa," I heard another voice say. Once again Legolas was standing in front of me, along with Gimli. "We are going to Mordor…Aragorn also wants Rolland and Jonea to be up front with us."

We marched forward on horse back, along with Aragorn in front, dressed in his kings' armor. He was fit for a king. Around Aragorn was, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli on the back of the horse with Legolas. I was also with them, along with Jonea and Rolland. We came to the gate, and fear rushed over me. Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Éomer and I spurred our horses forward toward the Gate.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth. Let justice be done upon him." Aragorn yelled.

There was a pause, and them the Black Gate began to open. The eye came pointing our way, and orcs came marching towards us. Hundred of orcs. 

"Fall back! Fall back!" Aragorn yelled and we did, we rushed back on our horses to where the rest of the army was. Hundred of orcs, more then I could image came towards us. If this was it, I was going out in glory.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground." The king yelled. My breathing quicken, and fear like everyone else, took over me. Legolas stayed calm next to me, showing courage.

"Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn yelled, looking at each of us. When he looked at me, tears started to flow down my face. Aragorn didn't have to ask why, he knew. We had been through so much. Everyone drew their swords. They where ready.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli said.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas smiled.

"Aye, I could do that." Gimli said. They smiled at each other and I knew this was my moment.

"Never thought I'd be side by side with my future husband," I said looking at Legolas. I heard Gimli gasp, and I just looked like him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes…'

"For Frodo," I heard Aragorn yell.

"For Frodo," I whispered. "For us… for our future."

**NOTE: About two more chapters to go**


	31. Chapter 29

Aragorn ran forward, with Merry and Pippin close behind him. Then we all followed. Legolas standing next to me, trying to protect his future wife. But soon we got split up, and the only person near me was Jonea.

"56…" I counted as another orc fell to the ground.

"What are you doing," Jonea asked, as he came back to back with me.

"I am in a gamble, with the elf and dwarf. To see who can kill the most orcs." I explained. "60…"

"And who is winning," Jonea asked as he killed an orc.

"The elf…" I laughed.

"Eagles!" I heard Pippin yell. "The eagles are coming…" They swooped down at the Nazgûl and started to attack them. 

Then suddenly the top of Mount Doom exploded, and fire came out of it. I looked towards the two hobbits staring at it. They knew Frodo and Sam would not make it out alive. The orcs where slowly falling to the ground. 

"Alisa…" I heard Legolas yell in horror. I turned around to face him but an orc stopped me by stabbing his sword into my side. He pulled it out, and I gasped in pain. I fell to the ground as the orc did to.

"Alisa….no," Jonea yelled running over to me. Legolas ran over and knelled down next to me.

"Alisa, hold on…Aragorn," he yelled.

"It hurts…" I cried, a few tears falling from my eyes. Legolas cradled me into his arms, and moved my bloody hands from the wound. I saw his eyes get big, and fear formed into them. The pain was nothing I had felt before. I knew I was going to die. 

"Aragorn, what…what do I do," Legolas asked. I had never seen him like this. 

"Legolas…" I signed, touching his face with my hand, leaving a bit of blood on his cheek. "Aragorn, you're going to make a great king…"

"No do not say your goodbyes," Aragorn whispered. 

"I have to…I would have followed you to Gondor…" I felt myself start to drift away.

I looked at Legolas, into his deep blue eyes. "I would have made a great wife….I love you…"

I woke up in a field; all green. Beautiful trees, beautiful place to live. I looked up and saw Lady Galadriel. She reached out a hand to me smiling. 

"You found your way home…..your mother and father are waiting…."

* In third person *

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked, as he sat in a room in Rivendell. Gandalf stood in front of him, looking proud as ever of the little hobbit. Gandalf nodded and smiled at the little hobbit, and laughter erupted in the room. The door opened slightly and Merry and Pippin came running it.

"Frodo" Merry yelled jumping onto his bed. Gimli then entered the room, along with Legolas behind him. His blues eyes had now faded to gray. 

"Gimli," Frodo laughed. Aragorn came in next, tears in his eyes.

"Aragorn." Frodo smiled and stared at the man who would soon be king. Sam entered last, the hero through it all. But Frodo's eyes faded to sadness, knowing one person was missing.

"Alisa…?"

**A TAD SHORT.....EPILOGUE LEFT TO GO...**


	32. Chapter 30

Epilogue

The white casket was carried down Minas Tirith, where hundreds of men and women waited. Aragorn had been made king, but all wondered where his sister was. The casket was set down in front of Aragorn. He put a single red rose onto the casket, a few tears running down his face. Legolas stood next to him, everyone knew he was drifting. Elf's only love once. She had her adventure, she had lived it all. She found true love with an elf. She found herself. And now she was with her family, happy as can be. But like all stories, they must all come to an end…

**Legolas dream….**

Extended DVD…

The hall was white. Everything was white. Maybe this was what heaven looked like. Legolas stood at the throne, his father had passed away a long time ago, and his mother's death had killed his father slowly. Legolas was now King of Mirkwood. He was dressed in all white, a crown on his head.

He looked around and saw all his friends standing around him. The four hobbits, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam where there, and they smiled at him. Gandalf the White was there, his friend Gimli stood proud with his axe with him. Boromir, Hadir, and anyone else that had fallen from the battle stood around. He looked at Rolland and Jonea who stood next to Arwin, her child and Elrond. He then looked at the King of Gondor, Aragorn. He smiled at him, and then stepped out of the way to reveal Alisa. She wore all white, her hair glittered in light. Flowers where placed in her hair. She walked up to him, and stood in front of Legolas. Then the music started.

(A/N The song is Concerning Hobbits in the Fellowship of the Rings soundtrack. It is number 2)

They lightly started to dance, stepping with the music. They made a great pair together, she would have made a great Queen, and mother. Soon everyone else started to dance, joining the King of Mirkwood and his long lost Queen.

It felt like a dream to Legolas, and it was. Nothing could bring back Alisa, and the only time he could see her was in his dreams. And that's where Alisa would always be waiting for him…

**YEA I AM FINALLY DONE....WOW .....**


	33. Chapter 31

I know some did not like my ending so I am making an alternate ending for people to read...

"Eagles!" I heard Pippin yell. "The eagles are coming…" They swooped down at the Nazgûl and started to attack them.

Then suddenly the top of Mount Doom exploded, and fire came out of it. I looked towards the two hobbits staring at it. They knew Frodo and Sam would not make it out alive. The orcs where slowly falling to the ground.

"Alisa" I heard Legolas yell. I turned around to face him as an orc was about to stab me in the side. But I killed it first and it fell to the ground along with other orcs. I looked at Aragorn and I saw a huge beast of Mordor, coming right at him.

"Aragorn," Legolas and I yelled. I watched as he used Andùril against his enemy. The future king using Anduril. The beast was stronger than Aragorn and he was thrown to the ground. I heard Legolas yell and started to go after him. The beast started to walk towards Aragorn as he was on the ground. _Why isn't he getting up. Get up Aragorn!!._

"Aragorn, No!" I heard Legolas yell and fight to get to him but he was surrounded by to many orcs. The beast stepped on Aragorn and he shoved his sword into the beast. Then a horrible sound came from the eye. All of the forces started to flee and the earth began to crumble.

"Legolas," I called trying to find him. I couldn't find anyone. "Legolas!"

"Alisa," I head him say and he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. The Eye started to burn brightly and glanced around as it came down with the falling peak. The eye disappeared with a great explosion which, sent a huge wave, which was destroying everything but us. I started to fall from the shake but was held up by Legolas. The war was over; I could see it in everyone's eyes. Tears started to fall down from my eyes and I realized what we had sent out to do from Rivendell was finally over.

I started to cheer along with the hobbits. Frodo and Sam were alive. But then Mount Doom started to explode and my smile faded from my face.

"No, Frodo, Sam…" it was all to much for me. Frodo and Sam had risked their life for us. They saved middle earth. I felt my head getting weak and I was starting to become dizzy from all the emotions.

"Alisa are you alright?" I heard Legolas ask. But I could not answer him all I felt was my body falling to the ground.

MORE TO COME.....


	34. Chapter 32

I woke up in a soft bed, it reminded me of my bed I had in Rivendell when I would wait for Aragorn to come and see me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Legolas sitting on the end of my bed talking to someone. I could tell I was back in Rivendell.

"Alisa your wake," I heard him say. I looked at him and then at the mystery person also in the room.

"Lord Elrond," I said jumping off of the bed and hugging him. He looked taken back by this but then hug me back. "I remember being in this room and you telling me I had to go on this quest."

"Yes it was a long time ago. I am so glad your back."

"Frodo is awake," Aragorn said popping his head in. Everyone left but Legolas and me. I sat on the end of the bed looking at him and he looked back.

"Now what," I asked him.

"I am not sure my lady,"

"Last time you called me that we were here in Rivendell. Look how far we came." I said to Legolas. He looked at me and then smiled.

"Yes it was a long time ago," he said.

"Good thing I went on this journey Legolas. Or this, us, who not have happened," I said.

"I love you Alisa,"

"I love you to, my prince," I said. He was my prince, my hero and my future husband.

"Come on," he said taking my hand. "Lets go see Frodo."

I was scared to see him. What would I say to someone who saved the world? Legolas walked in first and then I did.

"Alisa" I heard him say. He looked so pale and fragile. I smiled at him and took my place in front of Aragorn and Legolas. Then Frodo looked at the door and his smile faded. I turned to see Sam, the hero of them all standing there with a smile on his face.

**sorry so short.... only two more chapters to go**


	35. Chapter 33

It had been a few weeks since I had seen Legolas. He had went back to Mirkwood to be with his family and friends. Aragorn and I went back to Gondor, everyone thinking I was the future princess of Gondor. Gondor was the same as I always remembered it. Jonnea and Roland were there to, becoming two best friends of mine. Roland had changed for the better; the war brought him with peace at what he had done to me. Gandalf showed up a few days later once we returned and was getting ready to crown Aragorn as the new king.

Everyone pilled into Minas Tirith, on the highest level with Aragorn standing on the steps. His back was turned towards everyone. Gimli stood proud with the crown in his hands as Gandalf took it from him. Tears started to fall from my eyes; Aragorn who I had known for years was finally the king I always knew he was. Gandalf placed the crown on Aragorn and then moved away.

"Now come the days of the King" I heard Gandalf say. "May they be blessed."

I saw Aragorn look at me and then took a deep breathe and turned around to face everyone. Everyone started to cheer and I looked around my eye falling on the White Tree that was starting to bloom again. I looked down at my sparkly white dress that went down to the ground. A small little crown was place on my head.

"This day does not belong to one man...but to all." Aragorn said addressing the people. "Let us together re-build this world...that we may share in the days of peace." Then everyone cheered for him. Then he started to sing the traditional song.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien...Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!" 'Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.

Aragorn started to walk down the steps and I followed right behind him. We passed Eowyn and Faramir who smiled at him and then bowed their heads. I looked at Èomer who did the same thing. Then we came to Legolas. My eyes lit up when I saw him and he looked at me. Aragorn laughed a little a shook his head. Elves were behind him and stared at Aragorn to. Then I saw Legolas glance over at Lord Elrond. The future king walked over and saw Arwen. They stared at each for a while and then Arwen lowered her head. Aragorn gently pulled her head up and then they kissed. Everyone cheered for the king and his future wife. Legolas came up next to me and looked at me.

"What" I said, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I wasn't expecting it but kissed him back. The last time I had kissed him was at Rohan when I told him I had loved him.

The king and queen started to walk again and Legolas and I followed behind him. Then we came to the four hobbits, heroes of them all. They didn't know what to do so they bowed down to the king, once their friend Strider.

"My friends!" Aragorn said shocked. "You bow to no one." Then the king knelled down to the ground. Arwen, Legolas and I followed then everyone else did leaving the hobbits standing alone. It was the ending to a perfect story.

2 MORE CHAPTERS....


	36. Chapter 34

"Come with my Alisa," I stood at the gate of Minas Tirith, Jonea and Roland standing far behind me, watching me. I stood facing Legolas and he stood next to his horse.

"Legolas I can't. I am needed here," I said, it was killing me. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to go with him. "I will be right here waiting for you when you come back."

He stood close in front of me and touched my cheek. Then he bent down a quickly kissed me on my lips.

"I know you will," he said as he mounted on his horse.

"What are we going to do when you come back?" I asked smiling at him.

"I do not know Princess Alisa of Gondor, we will just have to wait and see," Legolas laughed. Aragorn had made me his legal sister. Now I belonged to the royal family, but not by blood. I really didn't want to be named Princess Alisa, but Aragorn told me it would be better if I had the title. He said it would be easier on Legolas to explain to his father why he wanted to marry me. I was a princess, but still mortal.

"Do not think to hard Alisa," he laughed. I laughed with him and then stopped. Legolas got off of his horse and gave me one last goodbye kiss.

"I will be back soon." He looked at me once more and then started off and came up to Gimli who had been waiting for him. I watched him go until I could not see him anymore. I turned around and stared at Roland and Jonea. This was the beginning of a brand new life. The war was over and a new world was beginning. A smile spread upon my lips as I approached Jonea and Roland.

"Come on, we have a lot to catching up to do…"

**Epilogue to go......**


	37. Epilogue

Legolas and Gimli became the best of friends. They traveled around a lot, mostly into caves and woods they have never seen before. A very strange sight, a dwarf and an elf. Legolas said he would come back to me, later after he had seen Middle Earth. He did come back. We were to get married, Mirkwood and Gondor joining together. That would be a strange sight a mortal and an elf prince getting married.

_Thirteen months to the day since Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas and I went on our long journey, we found love, hope and a long future. But the journey now ended. But like all stories they all must come to an end…_

THE END....


End file.
